Godzilla X RWBY: Remnant Kaiju Assault
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: Godzilla has been transported to Remnant due to a freak accident in the Dimension Tide Portal. His unannounced arrival causes unprecedented tension and terror among Remnant's denizens. Ruby and her friends have already enough trouble on their plate. Godzilla might prove to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back with deadly consequences that will doom everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum (RIP) & Rooster Teeth_

 _I only own my OC characters such as Matthias Richardson, Sigma, Mayu, etc._

* * *

 **Godzilla X RWBY: Remnant Kaiju Assault**

 **Gojira [** **ゴジラ** **]**

Intro

 _ **(Play Opening Theme: Godzilla 2014 Main theme)**_

Several clips in slideshow showcasing several cave paintings and ancient illustrations and texts of ancient beasts from mythology.

Bikini Atoll atom bomb test in the South Pacific in World War II with a resultant mushroom cloud in a sky.

The American bombers dropping fire incendiary bombs on Tokyo.

Hiroshima and Nagasaki devastated by the atom bombs as both were engulfed in mushroom clouds.

We were introduced to the black-and-white imagery of Tokyo being engulfed in flames in 1954. Series of flashes and scenes appear: the "first" Godzilla ( _from_ _Gojira (Godzilla: King of the Monsters)_ _1954)_ appearing on top of a hill on Odo Island; Godzilla knocking down a line of electrical 50,000 electrical fence while being bombarded by artillery, the "first" Godzilla lumbering through the train station and a train car crunched within its jaws, the mutated, angry dinosaur firing his atomic breath onto a police car, trains colliding into one another, tanks firing their barrage at Godzilla only for Godzilla to retaliate by unleashing his radioactive fire, which destroyed them, an atomic bomb detonating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla towering over the smoldering Tokyo, a radio tower crashing into the ground, and the Diet Building being bulldozed by Godzilla.

Then the scene switched to current day, modern San Francisco, California where the 2nd Godzilla, Gojira ( _Godzilla 2014_ ) left a trail of destruction behind him while he pushed his massive bulk onto the Golden Gate Bridge. His strength and weight pushed a large part of the the bridge from its structural anchors, causing the structure to topple into the sea bellow. Gojira spit out his atomic halitosis onto the half of the bridge connecting to the devastated city. Explosions ensued with the bridge falling apart and Gojira roars out to the sky.

 _ **SSSSKKKKKRRREEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGKKK!**_

However, as soon as he celebrated prematurely, the sky above him contorted and twisted about. A comet-like black hole cleaved through the atmosphere as it headed towards closer and closer to its intended target. 10 seconds till impact… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ground Zero. Upon impact, an enormous, dark purple sphere bigger than Tokyo Tower enveloped a huge portion of the city until it abruptly condensed and then exploded into a bright, white light with a black hole in the middle.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's about time to resurrect this old story that I have started out in earnest years ago. So here you have the newer revised version of the story.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Fave!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

 _I only own my OC characters such as Matthias Richardson, Sigma, Mayu, etc._

* * *

 _ **Tokyo…**_

 _A huge, blinding trail of light with a swirling miniature black hole was on a collision course towards Japan. The comet-like black hole cleaved through the atmosphere as it headed towards closer and closer to its intended target. 10 seconds till impact… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ground Zero. Upon impact, an enormous, dark purple sphere bigger than Tokyo Tower enveloped a huge portion of the city until it abruptly condensed and then exploded into a bright, white light with a black hole in the middle. Many Kaiju couldn't escape the light that sucked them into the vortex. Gojira or Godzilla was the last monster left standing and he roared angrily in face of the blinding light that finally pulled him into the black hole. The scene went white afterwards…_

 _ **Somewhere in the deepest trenches of Remnant's oceans…**_

The white light cleared away to reveal an enormous reptilian eyelid closed in the deep, dark depths of the ocean. Eyelid opens to reveal its eye had a blood red pupil with a black slit and surrounded by a yellow-orange sclera.

[The camera then zooms out from the eye to reveal a ferocious, vicious looking dinosaurian head with armored gills on each side of its neck lying down on the seafloor. Then the camera pans out to show the 180-meter tall and 380-meter long Gojira (Godzilla 2014; Legendary version) with a singular row of dark gray, maple-shaped, extremely jagged, humongous dorsal spines flanked by a row of smaller spines on each side. His skin was definitely scaly and crocodilian-like.]

Another dream. Another nightmare. Another memory. The distinctions between them are so blurred to Gojira that he couldn't tell what he just… experienced in his sleep. It's been many months and weeks since that fateful day he was sucked from Tokyo through a black hole and out into this weird world where strange black creatures with white, red-marked masks and armor roam about in these oceans. Not that they were much of a threat as most of them he encountered were smaller and less powerful than him, he just found them to be more of a pesky nuisance that needed to be driven off for good. They smell weird, taste awful, and have that uneasy feeling of soullessness and death that gave him all the more reason to eliminate any that crosses his path, apart from the foolish humans that wanted him dead. However, this world had a few pros that he discovered so far. Strangely, this dimension does have radioactive underwater volcanoes he could feed off from their endless supply of radiation and replenish his energy, but the kickoff was that they are accompanied by these weird crystals called Dust crystals that have this ominous, dark red orange color to them and imbued with some kind of electricity around them.

A few months ago, he took the trouble to explore these new crystals. Gojira was wary at first because they look similar to the kind of crystals that he was imprisoned in when his nephew battled against his evil crystalline clone from outer space called Spacegodzilla and also the same ones that caused Earth to go awry in the Crystal Incursion (Godzilla Unleashed). However, he didn't sense anything malicious or evil about these crystals. When he first checked these peculiar sources of power months ago, he didn't know what to expect when he ingested the radioactive material of the volcanic vents with these unusual elements.

Gojira felt nauseous and sick for a few days as his humongous reptilian body was trying to adjust to the unusual radioactive energies emitted from these crystals. He had a hard time swimming, let alone move for a couple of miles before tiring out from the excruciating pain. He even had difficulty sleeping when the pain and throbbing of his body interrupted his rest. What he didn't know was that his body was mutating… changing… and evolving. Gojira grew bigger and longer from 153 meters tall and 277.5 meters long to his current height of 180 meters and length of 380 meters. The dorsal spines became longer, sharper, spikier, and more outlandish. All of the obsidian scales turned into pointier scales to comprise of a thorny armor. His tail not only grew lengthier, but also have now sported additional spines that are akin to a thagomizer. The legs of the dinosaur grew more muscular and bigger. Gojira's arms became bigger and longer and his shoulders broadened to now sport some bony spikes. The arms now sport sharp scales that form spiky protrusions on the forearms that can be both used for offense and defense. His rough, battle-hardened hands are now armed with longer, sharper claws that resemble Therizinosaur claws for more cutting damage. His chest grew bigger and wider. Gojira has a midsagittal line of bony osteoderms that cover all the way from the lower portion of his chest/sternum to the bottom of his abdomen and hip. The nasty gashes, cracks, and scars now have an ominous red glow that contrasts with his otherwise gray, obsidian, charcoal skin.

His neck grew slightly longer and there were now crest-like spines on it as well as a scaly pouch at its throat like that of an iguana. Gojira's head became more monstrous to his already Tyrannosaurus-like appearance when he developed horn-like protrusions on top of his eyes. His jaws now sport an extra row of teeth behind the main row at front with several teeth grossly sticking out from his gum. His teeth are now more crocodilian in arrangement and appearance as some of the bottom teeth now protrude through the upper jaw.

When Gojira's body was done mutating and adapting to the Dust's radioactive energies, the mutated dinosaur examined his body and was surprised by the changes that took place on his newfound physique. First, Gojira noticed that his back had more weight than he remembered and when he turned his longer neck around, the mutated dinosaur noticed that his dorsal spines that have grown, bigger, more outlandish and wild looking. Gojira swished his tail and to his surprise, his tail is lengthier than it used to be and he now sports sharp spines all over his tail. Surprised at the implications of how much more damage his tail can do to his enemies, he was taken aback by another thing that shocks him. His hands seem bigger and the claws on his fingertips are longer and sharper than they were before. Then his forearms now bears bony spurs. Gojira also noticed that he felt more muscle in his neck and that it has a longer reach than he was used to before.

Then, however, come are the scars and the nasty cracked gashes on his body. They didn't change much from when the atom bomb mutated him on Lagos Island, except they now glow ominously red. Gojira was perplexed by the added feature to the scars, but the amazement didn't last long as physical and psychological pain of the scars overtook that and starkly reminded him of why he transformed into a destructive monster in the first place. Anger and hatred quickly took over, in which Gojira growled. Then the growl turned into a bone chilling, hate-filled, booming roar that seeped with nothing but unadulterated, primal fury.

 _ **SKKRREEEOOOONNNNGGGGKK!**_

His spines glowed bright neon blue, but this time, purple sparks of electricity danced around them and down to his tail like a conductive trail. His scars glowed even more crimson in intensity in response to the buildup of the charging energy in his chest and mouth. The effect also supercharged the water around him electrocuting any fish or aquatic Grimm that were too close in proximity to him. Unable to contain his infernal rage that devoured and consumed his thoughts, Gojira vented it by unleashing his atomic ray at a couple of underwater spires. Instead of his signature atomic weapon of mass destruction being ghastly pale blue prior to the black hole incident, his atomic heat ray is now blue and purple mixed together wrapped in series of red violet spirals. A massive explosion ensued that lit up the usually darkened sea floor in a hellish orange glow that resulted from the explosive aftermath. And then Gojira felt something activate within his body as he then started to notice that his entire being, including his spines started to illuminate into a threatening bright lava orange. Too angry to care about this new phenomenon, he then concentrated his atomic energy into himself and when the time came for a release, he unleashed his infamous Nuclear Pulse. This time the pulse sent out orange, nuclear shockwaves that destroyed a much wider expanse of the vast ocean floor that caused boulders and rock formations to disintegrate and the floor to split open for earthquakes and clouds of bubbles to bubble up furiously from the lava below. When he was done venting his unbridled anger, the dinosaur was amazed and awed by his newfound power including the Aura that he found himself covered in, including the demonstrated fact that his Aura, aptly named Maximum Tyrannical Destruction, has boosted and augmented his existing abilities to heightened levels of destruction as well as unlocked new ones that he has yet to discover or test out. Not only that, he didn't feel tired at all from using his augmented nuclear pulse. In fact, he sensed that he only used up a small portion of his energy as the reserves for his atomic energy expanded and grew bigger along with his size. However, there was no doubt that Gojira became more than pleased and possibly intoxicated by his newfound size and power when ambition now burned in his reptilian eyes and his mouth bared his teeth in a manner equivalent to that of a feral smile. His Dust enhanced atomic power would cement his place at the top of Remnant's food chain as the new supreme alpha predator. This time, the atomic mutant dinosaur would make sure nothing would stop him from securing his place at the top. If anything dared to put up resistance against the newly crowned King of the Monsters, either Grimm, human, or otherwise, then they were going to find out the hard way that only death awaited for them.

Gojira once again roared with a terrifying, thunderous, booming bellow that sounded deeper and more menacing than before to ominously announce that the King had now come to claim the throne.

 _ **SKKREEEEOOOONNNNKKKK!**_

* * *

 _On the island of Vytal…_

The miners were currently almost done with their work shift in the mines as they were hauling carts stockpiled with Dust crystals out from the mine tunnel.

"C'mon boys! Shift's over," yelled their boss.

The miners picked up their pickaxes and pulled out the other mine carts from the mine as well.

"Phew! I'm glad that's over," said Miner #1 as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I am ready to go home and cool down with my wife and kids," said Miner #2.

"As soon as I get outta these shitty clothes, I'm gonna go to a bar and drink myself silly," chuckled Miner #3 as he more than ready to get stoned for the day.

"Hey, did you read about the mysterious boat incidents that happened miles north of us?" asked Miner #1.

"It's all over the newspapers. I'd be more surprised if somebody hadn't watched news about that," said Miner #2.

"Heard rumors about a rogue Grimm causin' all of this fuss and that it attacked other sea Grimm within the area," Miner #1 stated.

"That's BS! There's no way Grimm would turn against each other," Miner #3 said not believing the rumor.

"Then how would you explain that within a few days the number of Grimm attacking our ships have decreased so quickly?" Miner #1 asked Miner #3.

"It coulda been a submarine," Miner #3 replied, to which Miner #1 shook his head, discrediting his buddy's half-baked answer.

"No way it coulda been a submarine. Not when it killed our own people and no sane military force from any kingdom would outright attack people of another kingdom without risking a war," Miner #1 countered.

"Do you think it's White Fang?" Asked Miner #2.

"Those asshat bloody terrorists? Hah! Good guess, mate, except what would they gain out of something so trivial like this? Our fishing ships aren't worth much value to them to give them the incentive to raid," Miner #1 responded.

"Don't say that for sure, bud. White Fang has been known to pull some unexpected stunts right under our noses and when we least expected them," said Miner #2.

"Even if that were true, all they will get from those boats is just stinking fish, and out in the middle of nowhere in the sea," Miner #1 pretended to fan himself to emphasize the stench of fish.

"I'm pretty sure it's something else because I recall the newspaper article describing about the ocean turning on fire or somewhere along those lines I can't remember at the top of my head. But certainly no White Fang or Grimm I've known so far that could make the sea burn," Miner #3 scratched his head.

"I find that hard to believe when I read it," Miner #1 said skeptically, "but still, I can't imagine what those poor bastards survived through. I probably wouldn't want to come face-to-face with the beast that would burn the ocean and scare the shit out of those unfortunate souls."

The miners shivered with chills at the memory of seeing some of the surviving sailors bearing unusual horrific burns and scars when they were carried to the ambulance and sent to the hospital. They quickly left the mine, but when they set foot outside, they heard what sounded and felt like a booming miniature earthquake when vibrations rumbled through the ground.

"What was that?" Miner #2 asked Miner #1, who is a bear Faunus.

"Probably a mini earthquake…w-whoa!" Miner #1 said too soon when the ground shook again causing others to stumble.

"You sure? Because I don't remember earthquakes having the pattern of 'on-and-off'," Miner #3 stated as he was starting to get the feeling that this is not normal for an earthquake.

"Me neither," Miner #2 said nervously.

The so-called quakes suddenly stopped. The miners didn't know what to make of the situation and it only got worse when they heard an unearthly, thunderous, bestial growling that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"H-h-hey, d-d-d-did y-y-y-your b-b-bear e-e-ears p-p-p-p-pick u-u-up t-t-that?" Miner #2 stammered in asking his Faunus friend, who was just as scared and frightened as he is.

"Y-y-yeah, i-i-i-it's here!" Miner #1 sweated bullets as he dare to not look for where the snarling growl is coming from.

"B-but where is it?!" Miner #3 almost screeched as he frantically looked around for whatever creature's responsible for the demonic sound that echoed throughout the valley.

Then landslide of rocks and boulders tumbled down from the mountain beside them. Then like rusted machines, they hesitantly turned around behind and what they saw blanched them of their color to ghastly white. Standing behind the mountain was none other than the 180 meter tall Gojira with the very apex of the mountain only reaching up to his belly. Gojira is looking down at the horrified miners with a malicious sneer that exposed his fanged maw that dripped with car-sized saliva. The red glow in his eyes added more to his frightening visage. Then…

 _ **SSKKKRRREEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK!**_

All of the miners turned tail to run and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPP! Monster!" Miner #1 hollered in a horrified scream as he ran for his life.

Gojira snorted and then he swiped his right claw at the mountain, which caused parts of the mountain to be removed forcefully into a devastating landslide that killed any stragglers too slow to flee from the danger zone. To add to the finish, Gojira kicked the remaining part of the mountain with his massive elephantine feet and the force of the kick sent debris of rocks, trees, and boulders flying all over like a bad hailstorm crushing any unfortunate to be dropped upon by the debris. Gojira turned his attentions to the Dust crystals that were unearthed when he rammed his body through the mountainous barrier that destroyed the mine. The mutated, titanic reptile feasted and bit through the rocks that contained the crystals and even grabbed all of the mine carts that hauled the other crystals from the mine. The ancient archosaur gobbled all of the Dust crystals from mine like a kid would with M&M's. Soon Godzilla became even more energized as the power of the Dust filled through his entire being making him stronger and more powerful than ever before as his body glowed lava orange in a blinding light. Once that was done and the glow subsided, Godzilla then turned his attention to the nearby mining community ahead of him and further beyond, the city of Vytal. Sirens were already being sounded as people were screaming in unadulterated terror at the sight of Gojira and evacuating the town as fast as they could. To Gojira, this is nostalgic as he thought back to the first time he rampaged through Osaka right before a troublesome, boorish ankylosaur interrupted him. He'd enjoy the screams of the helpless citizens and the futility of the military trying to defend the metropolis from his unquenched thirst for destruction. Now perhaps it is a good thing for Gojira to finally have that outlet to vent his still-boiling fury and unfathomable rage of being transported away from his home dimension. Gojira's spines shined neon blue and crackled with electricity once more as he spit out his charged atomic, spiral ray at the Schnee Dust mining complex, which engulfed it into a hellish inferno that burned everything and anyone caught in its wake. Gojira then unleashes his atomic breath weapon again this time at multiple neighborhood blocks of the town, which caused a series of ground-shattering explosions that wrecked half of the community and killed thousands of citizens still trying to evacuate. Gojira then roared as his rampage of carnage and destruction begins anew in Remnant.

 _ **SKKRREEEOOOONNNGGKKK!**_

* * *

 _Cross Communications Tower… Few Minutes Before Prom_

Two Atlesian guards in yellow armor are guarding the main hobby of the CCT where all the computers are located. The guards are conversing with each other as nothing else is going on until all of the sudden alarms blared throughout the vast communications room. Spooked by the sudden change in atmosphere, one of the guards turned on the walkie-talkie and contacted the other guards guarding the lower levels and entrance as his partner readied his rifle for any potential intruders infiltrating the CCT.

"Sigma to Delta. Sigma to Delta. Is there an intruder approaching the entrance at your location?" The guard codenamed Sigma said to Delta as he wanted to find out what's triggering the alarm.

"No, Sigma. Delta reports that there are no intruders at the entrance or in the main lobby. We just checked the area. There are no intruders roaming about," Delta responded.

"Strange, alarms are still blaring about here in the communications room. Are you sure that there isn't an intruder that infiltrated the tower?" Sigma questioned.

"We can double check the area to be certain, but I'm pretty sure we saw none so far. Check the monitors maybe someone's trying to send an emergency message to the tower," answered Delta.

"Okay. I will check one of the computers and will let you know what's going on here. Over and out," Sigma signed off from his communication with Delta as he looked to his partner, Gamma.

"Gamma, anything on your end?" Sigma asked Gamma who is guarding the elevator.

"No, nothing, Sigma. Must be from one of the monitors here," Gamma responded back as he shook his head to indicate that no one so far has crashed in to the room.

Sigma looked around the communications room and saw one of the computers that is beeping a black huge text that said Emergency.

"Found it, Gamma. I'll tell the others what I've found here. You continue to watch the elevator door."

"Roger that, Sigma."

"Sigma to Delta. Sigma to Delta. Come in, Delta."

"Sigma, this is Delta. I read you loud and clear. What have you found?"

"Delta, I've found the source of the disturbance. Looks like someone is trying to send a 'Code Red: Emergency' message through the terminal," Sigma explained what he found to Delta.

"Then you better respond to it immediately. It would be unusual for someone to send an Emergency at this time of the night, unless it's urgent. I will tell the other guards about what you found and have them ease up a bit since now we know that it's not an intruder triggering the alarm at least. But just in case, I will send more guards to back you guys up and to guard the lobby down here. Answer the message. Over and out. Delta signing off."

"Roger that," Sigma ended the communication and refocused his attention to the monitor that kept flashing the Code Red: Emergency on the screen. He wonders who and where the message is coming from and under what circumstances did it cause the person on the other side to declare it as an emergency. Only way that could be answered is to answer the urgent message. However, he is not prepared for what he is about to see. He typed a few keywords and managed to open up communications. The Emergency text gave way to a danger warning sign and the next text that said 'Upcoming Emergency Communication from… Vytal'.

Vytal? Why on Remnant would Vytal be in a state of emergency? Sigma is now worried and he dreaded to think what he would find from the message as the communication feed finally went through to the tower. The screen then showed another, but more localized version of the CCT called the CRTT (Cross Regional Transmission Tower) as the next thing Sigma saw was that of pure utter chaos as numerous operatives and Atlas soldiers are frantically running about with panic-stricken faces and communicating what seemed like battle reports, evacuation statuses and damage reports on the computers. The communication room on Vytal's side is also blaring with alarms and sirens more violently that blended with the city's sirens. The sight alone shocked Sigma to the gut.

Oh my god. What the…? His thoughts were interrupted as a female operative with short magenta hair and blue eyes screeched out her words as she said,

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Come in, Vale CCT! This is Operative Mayu from the local CRTT of Vytal! Vytal is under heavy attack from an unknown enemy! If anybody's hearing this message, please respond!"

"Come in, Operative Mayu! This is Sigma, captain of the guardsmen of the Vale CCT, I read you," Sigma responded.

"*GASP* Oh, thank Oum! Finally! Thank goodness. I thought the timing is horrible," Mayu sighed in brief relief.

"Operative, what the hell is going on in Vytal? Is it the Grimm or White Fang that is attacking the city?"

"No! The enemy is neither of those things! This… t-this creature is a monster and it's gigantic! It's not a Grimm and vague reports describe this organism to be reptilian in nature, approximating about 168 meters in height and 380 meters in length! Oh god, that creature suddenly came out of nowhere, destroyed a mining community north of us and then, it started attacking the city! The monster used very strange powers and abilities that broke through our defenses like they weren't even there and decimated huge chunks of the city without much effort. The strange dorsal spines grew bright and then emitted some kind of heat ray that destroyed portions of Atlas' military and evaporated a local team of Hunters trying to defend Vytal! We're struggling to evacuate many of the citizens, but…!"

 **KABOOOOOOMMMMM!**

A huge explosion from the city shook up the Communications Center in Vytal and it is followed by a gargantuan bellowing, gritty roar that echoed, scared the shit out of everyone in the CRTT, and sent bonechilling shivers down Sigma's nerves.

 _ **SKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGKKKK!**_

Then all hell broke loose as everybody screeched, hollered, and screamed in absolute fear and horror. Operative Mayu's eyes widened with terrified shock as she just got recent reports from her screen.

"Oh shit! I just received reports that three-quarters of Vytal is decimated into flames! We lost half of the Atlesian forces stationed here and the rest are forced to retreat due to the demise of General Patrigan!"

"WHAAAT?!" Sigma roared in anger and horrified confusion as he couldn't believe that he was hearing all of this. Even Gamma from the elevator door was stunned into horrified shock. This is bad! No, even worse! James Ironwood would certainly not like it when Sigma has to report the tragic and scary news to him.

"Almost all of Vytal is destroyed! Casualties are 10 million with half of them dead and others being wounded or critically injured, or gone missing! The monster is unstoppable and all the firepower we threw at it did nothing! NOTHING!" Mayu screamed desperately and cried with tears of hopelessness that were profuse in intensity.

Then room shook uncontrollably as sparks abounded with monitors started to limp or fall onto the floor. Red lights dominated the room and a female robotic voice emitted from the speakers saying repeatedly,

"All personal evacuate the premises immediately!"

Other operatives, communicators, and Atlesian guards are already hurriedly hauling whatever important documents and devices they could and ran to the emergency exits below.

"OMG! He's coming!" Operative Mayu covered her mouth with her face stricken with terror and tears as footsteps started getting louder.

"What's "he"? What's coming?! ANSWER ME!" Sigma exclaimed as his breathing got shorter and shorter with every moment of horror.

"The monster! It's the MONSTER! He's coming for the CRTT! We won't make it out! I won't make it outta here alive! Sigma, please warn General Ironwoods and the others about Vytal and this monster, ASAP! This is urgent! You gotta warn them to prepare for the coming disaster! If not, then nothing will be left standing!"

"No! No! No! Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that! Run as fast as you can and don't look back! Do you understand?!"

"S-s-sigma. You know that it's too late for me. So please… *SNIFF*… Warn the General before 'he' comes…'he' will…not stop before everything and everyone is dead," Mayu said no more as the room suddenly illuminated with a blue light and screams intensified in volume even further. The magenta-haired girl looked on in terror before saying,

"Oh my g…" whatever she was about to say came to an abrupt stop as the screen went static.

"Operative? Operative Mayu? Answer me. Answer me. ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT! Operative Mayu, come in! Mayu! Mayu! MAAYUUUU!" Sigma shouted with pain-wrecked mix of shock, despair, and terror.

The monitor showed white and with the text that said, 'Communications Disrupted' and it left the atmosphere nerve-racking and chilling.

Sigma's terrified face is drenched in sweat as his mind is scrambling frantically from the catastrophic situation with Vytal. He shakily ambled away from the monitor before his knees gave way causing him to sink to the ground on his butt. Gamma was also shaken by what he had just heard from the monitor and he stood in stunned silence. Both guards are unable to move and silence was all around them until Sigma broke that silence when he looked at his friend and nervously said,

"Oh my god."

"This is nooot good at all, man," Gamma stated nervously.

"Who would've thought that… that… Vytal would be…" Sigma couldn't say anymore as Gamma interrupted him.

"Don't say it…the unimaginable already happened," Gamma sadly stated to his pal and helped him up on his feet.

Sigma took long deep breaths to at least calm himself down and for what seemed like eternity, his breathing finally stabilized and he could say his sentences more coherently.

"Nonetheless… I have to tell General Ironwoods about this. He would definitely be less than pleased to hear about the Emergency message and situation about Vytal and this unknown monster, but he has to know. In the meantime, keep your guard up at the elevator at all times now and request Delta to tighten up the security at the main entrance just to be safe."

"Right away, Sigma," Gamma replied and he did what Sigma wanted him to do.

Sigma gave out a heavy sigh as he prepared himself mentally to give the General Ironwoods the horrible news. He turned on his Scroll and then initiated communications with one of the soldiers that are with Ironwoods and Penny at the ballroom for the School Prom in Beacon Academy.

When got the signal back from one of the soldiers he said,

"Come in, Red Five. This is Codename Sigma, captain of the guards in charge of protecting the Cross Communications Tower."

"I acknowledge and heard you loud and clear, Captain Sigma. What's the situation?"

"Listen, I need you to patch me through to General Ironwoods…. No, Red Five, this matter is really urgent and I need to inform him ASAP. Now…. It's not about the tower… No one has infiltrated it, but there's an emergency situation concerning Vytal being under attack… Okay, good, thank you… trust me, you're better off not knowing and besides Ironwood's not going to like to hear what I have to report," Sigma's eyes narrowed behind his visor.

* * *

 _At the Ballroom where School Prom is…_

Everyone was having a blast watching Jaune, in his rather ridiculous choice to wear a girl's dress, dance with Pyrrha and soon with Ren and Norra when they all dance to the song called Shine by sung by Casey Lee Williams. Everyone, even including the stoic and usually skeptical Commander of the Atlas Military, James Ironwood enjoyed seeing the young Hunters dance in synch with each other perfectly to the song along with his robotic daughter, Penny, except for one of the guards who moved away from the crowd and is shaken by Sigma's brief description of the unusual situation. He agreed to patch Sigma up to Commander Ironwood ASAP. Thus, he silently headed towards where Ironwood is sitting in a chair along with Ozpin and Glynda. He tapped the General on the shoulder, which got his attention.

"What is it, soldier?" James asked quietly.

"Sir, its Captain Sigma and he needs to talk with you ASAP. It's about an urgent situation regarding not about the CCT, but rather about something happened to Vytal from an emergency message he got from the CRTT of Vytal," the soldier answered in a whisper and handed the Scroll to Ironwood, whose expression took on a concerned and serious visage in contrast to the joyous, calm mood he had minutes ago. But he quickly manages to hide it temporarily with a calm façade as he excused himself with Glynda and Ozpin, whose eyebrows were raised in brief suspicion before letting him go. James then quietly made his way to the door while everyone else was enjoying seeing Team JNPR dance beautifully to the music. Ozpin and Glynda then silently communicated with concerned and troubled expressions that told each other that something's bothering the General.

Meanwhile at the edge of the room where James is away from the party and activates his Scroll that connected him to Sigma on the other side of the line.

"General Ironwood to Sigma, come in."

"Sigma to General Ironwood. Good to hear that the guard that I spoke to told you that I needed to inform you of an urgent situation regarding Vytal ASAP," said a stressed Sigma.

"You picked one heck of a time to call me in the middle of a Prom. Please better make this a worth of my time of why this situation about Vytal seems so urgent for you to call me at this time. What's wrong?" said an annoyed Ironwood.

"Sir, the situation about Vytal is more than just wrong… it's horrific. So please brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you about the Emergency Transmission I received from Vytal's CRTT," Sigma said with a tone of unease as he started explaining.

Up on the balcony, Mercury and Emerald were looking down at the crowd below, apparently enjoying the party as much as everybody else. However, their true objective is that they were there to blend in and act as normal as they can to avoid having people suspect that their third member, known as Cinder Fall, was trying to sneak into the CCT disguised. Then…

Emerald's Scroll buzzed as she got a call from Cinder. The green-haired, medium-brown skin woman answered the call.

"Hello. What's going on?" Emerald said, but the response she got from her leader was not what she, Cinder, or Mercury had hoped for this secret mission of theirs, "What? You couldn't sneak into the CCT. But how could you not?" Mercury's expression morphed into that of surprise as he thought he was hearing things.

Cinder replied on the other line where she was hiding on the rooftop of one of the buildings facing the CCT, "I was about to sneak up on the guards at the entrance until all of the sudden the guards tensed up and started responding on their walkie talkies. I thought I was spotted, but that wasn't the case. However, more of the guards showed up and double-swept the entrance, the main lobby, and everywhere. Security's tightened and they are now more alert than ever, making my chances of slipping into the tower less and less likely. Something spooked them, but I don't know for sure. I can still try pick off the guards one by one, but that would increase the risk of me being ratted out by any of the guards vigilant enough to spot me."

"Damn! That sucks. So that means…" Emerald is afraid to say what comes next.

"The mission will have to be aborted. With this many guards and the security being heightened, I can't sneak in quietly without drawing unwanted attention," said a frustrated Cinder.

"Damn it. Speaking of attention, I saw one of Ironwood's guards grabbed Ironwood's attention. He seemed disturbed about something and I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but after that, Ironwood suddenly excused himself and left the party outside. Whatever the guard said to him must've…" before Emerald could elaborate any further, Ironwood's angry shocked voice boomed across the room overcoming the joyous cheering and mood of the party.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!"

Emerald almost dropped her Scroll with Mercury nearly jumping out of his skin out of fright from the intensity of the shout.

"What the? Is that General Ironwoods?" Ruby is startled by how Ironwood suddenly sounded so… anxious and horrified. She quickly ran to Yang's side on the other balcony as she and her half-sister saw Ironwood yelling at his Scroll with someone on the other line.

"Yeah, but… I've heard or seen him in such an outburst before," replied Yang as she was curious and a bit nervous of the sudden change in Ironwood's demeanor.

Everybody stopped dancing. Jaune and Pyrrha ceased their dancing as they were spooked out from their romantic moment by Ironwood's shocked outburst.

"Whoa! What's gotten into him?" Jaune asked perplexedly as he motioned his head towards where the General was now flustered near the door with nearby students nervously backing away from him.

"I don't know…but something's wrong. I can see it in his body language. He's shaking," the Spartan Huntress noticed how hard James was clenching his left fist and his body shivered with outrage laced with incredulity.

"Uh…Yikes! Never seen the general react this way," Nora observed as she observed the unexpected turn of the situation.

"That's… really scary," Ren may not know much about military or those higher up in the ranks, but for a general to lose his cool, means something's off and it is not good.

However, what came next turned the mood of the normally bright, cheery room dark as Ironwood next ranted,

"VYTAL IS DESTROYED?!"

A collective amount of gasps resounded throughout the room.

Everyone, even the White Fang infiltrators in disguise, was shocked and flabbergasted.

"B-but…who…what… when…how…HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Read, review, and fave!**

 **The Godzilla I am using now is not the Shin version, but Legendary's version as I am more comfortable and more knowledgeable using him rather than the latest one for the anti-hero role.**

 **Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, WILL be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

 _I only own my OC characters such as Matthias Richardson, Sigma, Mayu, etc._

* * *

 _Some time ago and hours before Mayu's emergency message_ …

 _ **SKREEOOONNNNGGGKKK!**_

The mutated, 180-meter tall reptile, Gojira, crushed and stomped several houses and a school building as he strolled through the mining community. Panicking citizens were fleeing the streets and out of the city in droves as most were walking and carrying the personal items that they could carry. Some rode on buses and the lucky few could still use their cars to drive, but the congested roads made it difficult for automobiles to get around without being stuck in a crowd of terrified humans and Faunus. Explosions and massive stomps could be heard as Gojira apathetically moves on, not caring about the poor saps that managed to escape from his wrath or the innocents that he stepped on. The mines themselves were a huge mess as the mountain has been clawed out to the point of nonexistence, which wrecked the mining tunnels. The Dust deposits were chewed and emptied with some almost gone. The Schnee Dust Industry of the mining complex was reduced to burning ashes that consumed the local workers and boss that were unable to escape from Gojira's atomic halitosis.

The gargantuan ancient reptile was soon traversing out of the mining community and into the vast expanse of green deciduous and conifer forests that cover several miles between him and the city of Vytal. Gojira's thunderous foot stomps alarmed many of the animals, which fled in horrified, adrenaline-filled rushes away from the malicious Aura the massive, unknown monster emitted with its overwhelming presence. His feet flattened hundreds of acres of forests with the terrifying snaps of trees and branches being splintered underfoot. Animals that were too slow, weak, or just unfortunate at the wrong time and place were trampled and pulverized by the massive tons of radioactive flesh that came with each stomp. Gojira's gigantic form left a conspicuous trail of splintered and snapped wood and crushed vegetation that stretched for miles and was so wider than the biggest shopping mall that it can be clearly seen from a bird's eye view.

The refugees were on the way other side of the forest. They were trekking through the forests and managed to cross up the hills on the other side of the forest when they noticed the humongous shape of Gojira with his chalky-white, maple-shaped dorsal plates and his red glowing scars that strangely emitted some kind of steam from them. Many of the women and children were crying and lamenting that their home and entire livelihood was lost to the flames that destroyed the mining community. The men were gritting their teeth in venomous anger with eyes hardened with sharp anger as they could only curse and angrily wave their fists at the monster that advanced on heedless of their ire pointed towards him. They lost their jobs and the only means to feed and support their families when Gojira demolished the mines. Regardless, their hollering voices were too soft and far away for the Gojiran to hear them and even if Gojira did hear them, he ignored them as they were nothing more than pests that deserved to be exterminated. Gojira kept moving on until he heard the menacing choruses of howls that echoed through the air.

Gojira growled with his crocodile-like snarl as he surveyed the forest with his beady reptilian eyes. The howls were not coming from just one direction; they were everywhere. Accompanied soon by unearthly bird shrieks and roars, the cacophony turned into almost a singular voice that screamed for blood, _HIS_ blood. Undaunted, Gojira opened his maw and roared as he accepted the implied challenge in response,

 _ **SKRREEEEOOOONNNKKK!**_

Several red eyes peered out from dense foliage that had not been trampled by Gojira. They were many things: angry, furious, savage, wild, violent, and… hungry. Gojira narrowed his scaly, dark grey eyebrows that accentuated the already wrathful look of his eyes.

The group of fleeing refugees already felt the air around them tightened into that of confrontational tension as the howling and roaring stopped. Gojira only shifted slightly in his stance as he was more than ready to fight whatever got his attention. Silence reigned over the atmosphere for a few moments before it was finally broken…

"GRIMM! It's the Grimm!" One of the escaping Faunus villagers shouted in fright that was now joined by others as one Grimm Beowolf ran past them, then another, and another. Soon whole packs of Beowolves swarmed, including herds of Boarbatusks, and groups of Ursai. The refugees screamed with unprecedented horror as hundreds if not thousands of Creatures of the Grimm were upon them. Mothers were hugging their children tightly close to them as to shield them from what could be their last moments with fathers doing the same. However, what seemed like hours of stampede, more and more of the refugees realized that none of them were slaughtered by the Grimm even though there are still Grimm rushing past them at neck-breaking speeds. In fact, the Grimm weren't even focused on the fleeing citizens of the former miner community despite the fact that they were emitting negative emotions such as fear, terror, and hopelessness. They saw a 'black sea' of Grimm that were converging onto Gojira with flocks of Nevermore swooping onto the warzone in droves. It didn't take long to realize for the miners and the citizens to realize that _they_ weren't the Grimm's victims for the night, but it was the same kaiju that destroyed their community.

The Grimm were attracted to the negative emotions that always come from the biggest crowd of humans that are under the bad weather so to speak. However, when they traced back the recent and biggest source of negativity to this unknown monster, it threw them out of the loop. First, the creature was simply _enormous_ and it over towered them. It was even taller than eight of their fellow Goliaths combined and much heavier than them. Secondly, this monster is no Grimm as the reptile does not have any of the distinctive characteristics of their kind. Finally, the Grimm sensed something unfamiliar and threatening about this titanic animal that puts them at such unease that was unprecedented to them. Not even the most powerful and most experienced of Hunters and Huntresses could make them feel that way. Whatever it is, running from it with their tails between their legs is not an option for them as they resort to bring this gargantuan intruder down and feast on its corpse. And between the panicky refugees and the Kaiju King, they went for the latter or basically the bigger fish. Thus, numerous Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and even some King Taijitus were surrounding Gojira.

However, Gojira was far from being intimidated and barely impressed by the Grimm's show of force. They might be different than the ones he had seen in the sea, but as far as he is concerned, they are _not_ his equals. Gojira's derisive snort proved that his first impressions of the Grimm were not good as he literally and figuratively looks down upon them like the Monster King he is. That really pissed off all of the Grimm as they hadn't been looked down upon like nothing more than trash before and they clearly didn't like it when they snarled so much to show their gums.

Then came the first wave of Grimm that charged at Gojira. The dinosaur gave off a dismissive snort before shortly swinging his long, sinuous tail in a wide, strong arc that sent the majority of the land-based Grimm flying such as Beowolves and Ursai across the forest and landing all over the place. Their fall and the force of the impact from Gojira's whip-like appendage killed them and they instantly disperse into black particles that immediately vanished into thin air. Gojira tail-whipped many of the Nevermores before they could even get close to him and sent them crash-landing into the forest hard enough that they died instantly and immediately disappeared into black dust. Some were unfortunate to be skewed or become shish-kabob on Gojira's thagomizers. Gojira's show of strength shocked many of the fleeing villagers into awe as he managed to fell many Grimm within seconds. The Grimm themselves were startled at how easily this gigantic reptilian monster in front of them quickly destroyed quite a number of their brethren before regressing back into primal rage directed at Gojira once more. One of the alpha Ursai roared along with a King Taijitu that hissed.

Then came the second wave, which consisted of Beowolves, Ursai, Death Stalkers, and Boarbatusks. The pack of wolf-like Grimm monsters went around dinosaurian kaiju to try and surround him to overwhelm Gojira with their superior numbers. The Ursai charged head-on in a straightforward manner with the Death Stalkers following them. Herds of Boarbatusks squealed and grunted as they stampeded their way towards Gojira. Then several of them leapt from amongst the herd and transformed into rolling black-and-white balls that shot towards Gojira.

Gojira was amused by the new abilities of some of these Grimm creatures… for a bit before his spines glowed neon blue. Gojira's mouth lit up with the same light as he charged up his signature, radioactive halitosis. Then with whip-like speed, he lashed his head and neck forward when he spitted out his atomic ray of death at the rolling Boarbatusks causing them to be disintegrated into nothing. The lance of burning hot, radioactive energy then charred huge herds of the Boarbatusks and Gojira aimed his ranged weapon at the Beowolves surrounding him. Many of the Beowolves were destroyed and then the Ursai and the Death Stalkers were not spared from nuclear destruction as the scorpions' armored exoskeletons sizzled and melted under the intensity of the heat. Chunks of the second wave were eliminated in the blink of the eye as countless charred skeletal remains of the Grimm were now cluttering up the equally charred, ruined landscape of the forests.

 _ **SKKREEEEOOOOOONNNGGGK!**_

Gojira roared angrily as he was quickly getting fed up with the Grimm charging in recklessly at him. The King Taijitus and the other remaining Grimm roared and hissed back with unfettered rage of seeing their kind massacred. Thus, abandoning whatever's left of their caution, they charged forth as they want nothing more than to tear apart Gojira's flesh now. The King of the Monsters raised his humongous sauropod-like foot up in the air. He then slammed it down onto a mixed division of Ursai and Death Stalkers that flattened them into black, bloody pastes on the ground with their white bony coverings shattered. And the impact of the forceful stomp sent other Grimm like the Boarbatusks and Beowolves tumbling backwards and careening into their other fellow Grimm. They were literally shaken up by the monster-made earthquake as its aftereffect. This happened for quite a while as Gojira repeatedly and forcefully stomped about with his clawed feet causing earthquakes and cracks to form in the ground, which tripped or swallowed the Grimm while others were crushed under 100,000 tons of reptilian flesh being wrought directly upon their heads. Several managed to get back up to carelessly rush at Gojira, while others dispersed into black streams of particles upon being killed. Then Gojira once again tail-whipped portions of the charging Grimm sending them and debris of trees, broken soil, and rocks flying haphazardly all over the place. Some of the Beowolves, Ursai, and Boarbatusks careened into the flocks of divebombing Nevermores, which cause their formation to be broken up as the Nevermores flapped around frantically to avoid being accidentally hit by their own kind that became unwilling projectiles for the pissed off King of the Monsters. A whining and flailing Beowolf nearly accidentally hit one of the news choppers that were filming and recording the terrifying confrontational battle between the winning Gojira and the losing Grimm, which shocked the reporters greatly.

Gojira then added a twist to his chain of tail-whipping attacks as he hammered his tail onto a couple of King Taijitus and other Grimm creatures that splattered into bloody smears in the destroyed forest floor. The sound of the tail slam boomed and thundered loud as the impact also sent some of the soulless monsters flying before being flung haphazardly into the air as speeding projectiles as Gojira swung them hard with his tail like a baseball bat did to a ball. He felt something sharp prick his neck and shoulders and he turned around and saw black feathers that had their tips embedded into his bark-like scales. Fortunately, they didn't do any more than just stick to the protective scaly layer that acted as his body armor and they didn't inflict much damage. This only annoyed Gojira further as he became more pelted with feathers from the Nevermores that resorted to fighting him with their only ranged weapons from a distance. Gojira gave a low, deep growl that could be translated as saying, ['Really? Is that all you have? BAH! Pathetic birds.']

Gojira responded in turn by unleashing his blue, purple spiraled atomic breath against the Grimm birds and the majority of the flocks were now hails of flaming projectiles as Gojira's halitosis consumed them. Then he looked down at the Grimm monsters that were now getting too close to his personal space. The Grimm that were climbing his legs like a bloody scaly wall were so focused on slashing and hacking at his radioactive flesh that they failed to notice the increase in radioactivity. Gojira's titanic body then glowed in bright lava orange. The Beowolves' flesh started to burn and boil with the Grimm wolves now whining and barking painfully as their fur was being burned and sloughed out with their skin revealed to have cancerous bumps and keloid scars forming rapidly. The same thing happened with the Ursai and the Boarbatusks as their guttural roars and squeals intensified with severe pain and agony. The King Taijitus hissed and screeched in writhing agony as they are now being cooked alive within their own scales and their mouths scalded to the point that their tongues were now rendered useless when they bit down on Gojira's legs. Their venom failed to overcome the super charged and incredibly fast properties of his Regenerator G1 as it quickly eliminated the toxins and repaired the wounds. The Death Stalkers were no different and perhaps even worse off as their exoskeletons started to crack from the intense heat and radioactivity with blood seeping through.

Gojira's entire being illuminated ominously as he activated his Maximum Tyrannical Destruction aura. The Grimm only then noticed this, but it was too late.

 _ **SSKKKRRRREEEOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGKKKK!**_

Then shockwaves and a massive dome of light swallowed up Gojira and all of the remaining Grimm that proved futile in their attempt to escape their inevitable doom as the latter unleashed his Nuclear Pulse. Trees, plants, and animals were burnt and incinerated within seconds of a massive, earthshaking explosion that took on the deadly form of an orange mushroom cloud that could be seen for miles. The refugees on the other side of the forest were hugging the ground and screaming as the force of the explosion shook the ground and clouds of smoke and debris were blown towards them. When the Nuclear Pulse had finished its course, the refugees were blanketed in dust and smoke. They were shaken and trembling as they stood up and helped others with the supplies and possessions that had fallen over in the chaos. When the smoke cleared away like departed curtains, the people's jaws dropped at the horrific sight that awaited them.

An enormous radius of the forest was gone. Incinerated. Nothing left with burnt out husks of wood and bark of dead trees with foliage burnt into crisp cinders. Ash and charcoal dominated what was once a lush forest floor with grass and some flowers. Whatever animal and Grimm skeletal remains crumbled away into particles of ash and burnt flakes. Then in the middle of the obliterated battlefield was a charcoal black, smoking crater that was spread out throughout the many acres of what was once an expanse of forest. And much to the witnesses' disbelief and shock, standing in the center of it all was Gojira, unharmed and unaffected by the blast. A low guttural grumble emitted from his mouth before opening his closed eyelids. After surveying the handiwork of the destruction he inflicted, he roared triumphantly to the heavens.

 _ **SKRRRREEEEOOOOOOONNNNKKK!**_

Not feeling exhausted yet, Gojira turned back his attention towards the horizon of bright lights that signified the city of Vytal a couple of more hundred miles from where he was now. The king had wasted enough time dealing with the soulless vermin, and they were only appetizers to the main course that he's about to feast on. Thus, he moved on in the direction of the city that now had its apocalyptic doom approaching in the form of the King of Monsters, who is hungry for humanity's destruction and revenge. The refugees could only look on, mutter in trepidation, and lament for the poor souls in Vytal that were about to get the taste of the monster's wrath.

* * *

 _Then…_

Bloodied and injured Atlesian soldiers were running through the hellish inferno that now engulfed the once peaceful streets of Vytal with their battle armor torn up and missing pieces in a couple of places. Some of them were carrying their injured comrades in pairs as fast they could. Some had lost their weapons or abandoned them all together. Their formation was scattered and destroyed. Android parts were scrapped and distorted with thousands of them littering the infernal ruins with Paladins and futuristic-looking tanks being crushed or destroyed all over the place with some being pinned by debris of fallen buildings. All of the soldiers were screaming bloody murder as they frantically retreated. They quickly passed by a crushed, half-burnt Atlesian Paladin that was covered in debris. Its cockpit was forced open by the pilot that was dazed or whoozy from the head trauma of being tossed about in the tumbling mech. The pilot quickly stumbled and as he was about to recover, a massive shadow loomed over him. To his bloody horror, a massive four-clawed foot descended upon him like a collapsing mountain.

"No! No! Nonononono! NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!" The pilot screamed his last as his life flashed before his eyes before his world turned black for good as a gray, reptilian, elephantine foot flattened him into a crimson smear. The Paladin was pulverized and it exploded underneath the monster's foot. However, Gojira was unfazed by the detonation underneath his sole as he continued to walk and plow through the buildings of Vytal's metropolis with impunity. Houses, apartment complexes, shops, and restaurants alike are trampled underfoot as they collapsed underneath tons of radiated reptilian flesh that splintered them like mere twigs. Gojira's tail was flung all over hitting several complexes and streets were destroyed by the force of the tail swipe. As Gojira progressed further into the heart of Vytal, he was bombarded by more of remnants of Atlesian military that were desperately trying their best to defend the fleeing citizens and stragglers still evacuating from the warzone. Under the command of a brown-haired, middle-aged man in his 40's named General Patrigan, earlier the military were scrambling to defend the city from the unexpected arrival of the new 180-meter tall archosaur, but the creature's sheer size and power easily made quick work of the defenses. The favor of the situation quickly turned against the defenders as Gojira literally blasted his way through with his supercharged Atomic Breath that vaporized many of the army platoons within the Vytal metropolis. Acres and multiple city blocks were destroyed without warning. Thousands of Faunus and humans that were still evacuating pushed and shoved each other in utter panic and chaos as one's survival became increasingly paramount with each moment of pandemonium. The sounds of Gojira's thunderous foot stomps and buildings demolished or obliterated caused the screams of unadulterated horror and panic drowned out the voices of police and army personnel trying to help them.

The battle raged on. Then… casualties grew severe as Vytal's local team of Huntsmen and Huntresses named Team FAYT soon joined the soldiers in the afterlife. The Hunters traveled from Beacon Academy to Vytal days ago for the assignment of defending Schnee's Mining Company north of the city from the recent outbreaks of Grimm monsters. However, the recent, unforeseen arrival of Gojira threw them off guard by a nasty surprise. Then, it didn't take much time for them to figure out that the new monster probably destroyed their job assignment when it rampaged through the mining community and took the Schnee Mining Company down with the town. But by then, it was too late.

Team FAYT were quick to help whatever they can to evacuate the city and did their best to defend Vytal despite the pandemonium that reigned all around them. However, their efforts didn't change the grim situation around them as it got worse with every second Gojira stomped through the smoldering ruins of Vytal. For every about 10 lives they saved, the towering monster claimed a thousand lives more. And more were killed by the flames that washed over the city blocks and the stampede of citizens roused by massive panic, not counting the numbers of how many Atlas' soldiers that already died in the warzone. Seeing how little they had accomplished and thus in desperation, the exhausted Team FAYT charged at the lumbering atomic reptile with all they have into their Semblances and weapons without any reservations. However, Gojira absentmindedly spit out his deadly atomic breath once again and unfortunately, it happened to strike one of the neighborhoods of apartment complexes where Team FAYT was rushing to. Much to their horror, the fiery projectile headed straight toward them in blindingly fast speeds. They were unable to stop their momentum and the searing hot halitosis struck them in an overwhelming rush of flames, incinerating them until not even their bones remained in the massive explosion that soon occurred afterwards when the apartments were destroyed.

"General Patrigan! We've lost Team FAYT, sir! Their signals are no longer on our radars. They're KIA, sir!"

"W-WHAT?!" Patrigan roared in horrified astonishment with his old eyes shrunken in fear, "Oh no… Oh Oum, this is a nightmare, a real bloody nightmare." The normally astute general was already losing his composure as he saw his hastily made defense plans fall apart around him. His decorated army uniform is scrunched up and messed up with cold sweat permeated from his body wrecked by unadulterated intimidation. He had personally requested Team FAYT that happened to be within town for another mission of their own to help him and the military defend Vytal at the last minute when the unknown dinosaurian titan lumbered practically on the city's doorsteps. The fortunate thing was that they agreed after some desperate pleading and convincing, which no longer become a problem when the monster announced its presence with its unearthly, bonechilling roar. The unfortunate thing was that they tragically met their end at the claws of the same monster that wasn't even aware of their proximity to it. To make matters worse, he just found out that they were Professor Oobleck's best students. The thought of explaining the absurd and utter failure of the operation to his peers and his superiors in Command HQ and the Council is suffocating to him already, but having to explain to one of Beacon's well-renowned professors the untimely demise of his best students, he could only imagine the emotional drama that could occur when that gets out. If only he and his forces escape alive from the Armageddon around him to even tell the tale about it, that is.

He was abruptly shaken out of his thought processes when his Command Ship rocked from the series of explosions of several of his ships being obliterated by the creature's breath weapon.

"General! We lost several of our squadrons and four of our ships!"

"Sir, the monster is heading straight towards us!"

The general turned his head towards the observation window and his eyes bugged out of his sockets. Gojira was glaring out directly at him, his ship! The atomic godlike archosaur rumbled with a gurgling sound that sounded almost like cruel laughter and every bit of movement of his maw showed more of his train-sized teeth and fangs, which scared the piss out of the weaker willed personnel. Patrigan's body shook like a leaf trembling in the gust as he saw what he thought the titanic kaiju's mouth subtly curling into that of a smile. Not a friendly one, but more like an _angry, murderous, feral slasher_ smile that essentially said 'You're dead, little rat!' And those eyes… they're soulless and filled with hatred more murderous than that of the fiercest Grimm there could possibly be.

Then in the worst possible turn, Gojira's mouth opened and a blue glow started to emanate from the deepest pit of his throat.

And that was General Patrigan's cue and he frantically urged the call to the crew of his Command Ship, no, the entire Atlesian military force to retreat from Gojira. Now!

"Men! Retreat! We're pulling out from the battle! Vytal has been lost! I repeat Vytal has been lost! All forces evacuate the city to escape from the monster!"

"Helmsman turn this ship around and speed us away from this beast at full throttle before it destroys us! NOW!"

"Aye, aye, SIR!" The helmsman hollered as he turned the ship around, "Full speed ahead!" The other operators and pilots were frantically punching the buttons and controls to quickly optimize the engines for maximum speed.

Gojira proved to be faster than the ship's engines, though as he finished charging up and unleashed his stream of atomic radiation that flew towards Patrigan's retreating ship. It went much faster than the airborne, slow moving vessel that was trying to evade from it. Soon the beam pierced through the engines and then it struck through parts of the hull and the commander's observatory deck. The entire crew and personnel screamed their last in screeching horror, including General Patrigan whose flesh and bones were finally eaten away by the blast of pure radiation as everything around him burst into inferno.

 _ **SKREEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK!**_

The enormous entirety of the commanding vessel flashed into a spectacular, grotesque explosion of fire and charred metal debris in the night sky. The burned front half of the ship plummeted down into a Parliament-like building of medieval, yet futuristic style of architecture. The roaring sound of the impact scared the evacuees much further into horrified frenzy. Even the police quickly became overwhelmed by both the unforgettable terror and the stampede that trampled some of them to death. Gojira continued on with his reign of terror as he blasted more of the annoying contingents of fighters out of the sky. Their sorry attempts in bombarding him with their arsenal proved to be ineffective in damaging the reptilian titan. The malicious, dark tyrant went on with his advance, mercilessly trampling and toppling various manmade structures beneath his feet. Then when he approached closer towards the border of the city, Gojira noticed modernistic castle-like tower stood out from the rest with it being simply stories taller than the buildings surrounding it and equipped with antennas and satellite dishes of sort. Having found another perfect target, Gojira's spines flashed and his atomic breath hit true to the tower, causing the spires, the communication arrays, and the communications center itself to be destroyed within a flash. The action caused a violent, explosive chain reaction that engulfed the entire CRTT from top to bottom. Then hail of inflamed pieces of metal and satellite dishes rained down upon the surrounding city blocks crashing into the buildings in the process. However, Gojira's atomic breath didn't stop at the tower as he aimed his fiery, napalm-like weapon in a semicircle arc that seared building complexes and houses into cinders and killed a thousand more stragglers left within the dying city of Vytal. The result was series of massive explosions that rang throughout the night with the fires lighting up the night sky in an eerie, hellish light.

The camera man, the female news reporter, and the pilot of one of the news choppers flying around were stunned speechless in horrifying silence at the amount of destruction the wrathful dinosaurian kaiju inflicted upon Vytal.

"Oh my god," the news reporter swore on her microphone as she was truly mortified of the scene of absolute destruction that happened before her very eyes. Never before has she seen this much devastation single-handedly executed by a lone animal that was about 70 stories high and could spit fire out of its mouth not unlike that of a fire-breathing dragon from legends of Remnant's ancient past.

* * *

 _Present time… Beacon Ballroom…_

"This is catastrophic …Then… … don't tell me that… no… Patrigan is killed?... Other casualties…?" spoke a dumbfounded James Ironwood, who was on the phone talking with Captain Sigma, unaware of the crowd of terrified and shocked students that listened in onto their conversation that wasn't meant to be heard due to the general's uncharacteristic outburst. What James heard next from Sigma's gloomy report staggered him and made the insides of his stomach twist into a knot. He unconsciously tightened his hand's grip on his Scroll as he experienced a hurricane of negative emotions that threatened to swallow him. He clenched the bridge of his nose with his free left hand with his eyes shut. James rubbed his face, emotionally distraught of what he just now learned of Vytal's total destruction from Captain Sigma's second-hand account of Maya's distress call. He wasn't angry. No, he was outright furious! So infuriated that he lost the words to say anything.

Silence was all there was to say and only the hitched breathing of the enraged general could be heard within the uncomfortable atmosphere that descended upon Beacon. James gritted his teeth before he resignedly sighed in utter exhaustion from minutes of emotional turmoil that seemed like years.

"Sorry, soldier… It's just a lot to take in for tonight... I will have to deal with the situation accordingly… Yes, it won't be pretty that's for sure… But you better look after things on your end, while I do mine… Good… And thank you for informing me about the situation… you did the right thing, soldier… All right, good night… General Ironwoods signing out."

The Headmaster of Atlas Academy turned his Scroll off before giving off another exhausted sigh and pinching his nose bridge. His eyes were now starting to show some droopiness as the unexpected turn of events have left him unprepared and drained. He then turned around to see the entire crowd of shocked students staring at him with disbelief in their eyes. Their time for fun and dance now forgotten and replaced with sickening unease and fear that permeated the atmosphere of the prom party. Most were silent with blank stares, some were already whispering and murmuring amongst themselves of what they just heard, some had their jaws drop to the floor, some covered their mouths and teared up, including the ladies. Ruby was stunned into speechlessness at how the mood has quickly turned from jovial to dismal when hearing an entire city was destroyed within a night. Yang was also at a loss of words as her straightforward, punch-through mindset could hardly comprehend of what the shaken general said in his careless outburst. Blake unconsciously dropped a glass of lemonade from her hand and that shattered onto the carpeted floor creating a mess, but the cat Faunus paid no attention to the little spill she accidentally created. The black-haired huntress was too surprised by the sudden horrific news that carelessly roared out from the General's mouth to even notice. Sun nervously looked around the room hoping that a joke or two would lighten up the room, but he couldn't find the will to do so as everyone was too deep in stupor.

Weiss's expression, on the other hand, was skeptical and seemingly unconvinced, but she was just as scared as the others were in the ballroom. No, the main problem for her was that she wasn't sure whether the situation she was in was merely a bad dream or a terrible reality. Next to her, Neptune held a confused expression that basically said, 'what the hell just happened?'.

Jaune's mind was scrambled and jumbled up with thoughts that screamed confusion, and fear when he finally remembered something about Vytal that made the news all the more horrifying for him to imagine. Pyrrha noticed that her team leader was gripping onto her hand, unaware of the action he was doing. This bolted her out of the same state Jaune was still in as embarrassing thoughts surfaced to her mind, causing her to blush with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. Ren was no better than his peers as he was shocked and speechless from the unintentional revelation that slipped out from James Ironwood's dreadful conversation. The only person making any noise was Nora and she's not her bubbly self anymore as the tense atmosphere got to her. She stammered and stuttered as her mind was overloaded with so much shock that any sound from her mouth was little more than gibberish at best.

James' expression fell as he saw the student body as well as the now shaken up Penny, who's covering her mouth in disbelief along with his bodyguards that tried their best to remain stoic as possible. Seeing Ozpin and Glynda, however, worsened the forlorn mood as the two were deeply shocked and crestfallen at such piece of news with the former's face darkening and the latter gaining a sullen look on her face as she's not taking it well as she should.

'Oh Oum, what have I done? I got carried away with my emotions and I let it slip through my tongue!' James thought as he realized that his outburst had brought unwanted attention to the matter that should have been kept private and known only to himself, Ozpin, and Glynda. Now he first has to answer multitude of questions from the Hunters and Huntresses in training during the night and sometime tomorrow morning and a lot more when the full story goes out to the public. Trying his best to recompose himself, he tugged on his collar to straighten it out from its disheveled state.

'This is going to be a long night to explain,' James thought to himself.

"James, what happened?" Ozpin's voice brought the Atlesian general out of his thoughts as James was now facing Oz, who was clearly demanding a full explanation by now with that simple phrase laced with razor edginess to it.

And before James could even start explaining, the door on the other side of the ballroom burst open to reveal a male student who was panting and huffing from all the running he had done to get here in a hurry. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and his voice was panicky, even scared as he had witnessed something horrible.

"GUYS! Giant monster trashing Vytal! It's all over the news!"

That elicited gasps and murmurs amongst the students with some already using their Scrolls to check out the news on the Internet.

"Wait a minute! Monster, as in giant Grimm monster?!" Ruby asked fearfully.

"No! Even worse and it's much bigger than a Goliath!"

"EEEHHHHH?!"

Clamor rang throughout the ballroom as everyone, except Ironwood, became shocked of a creature that dwarves a Goliath… the biggest land creature of Grimm in Remnant.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, how big are we talking about?!" Jaune shouted out his question.

"Uh…um…I think you better see it for yourselves. We're bringing the TV in right now!" the male student said as his group of friends were bringing in a flatscreen TV on a cart that was immediately plugged into a wall outlet of one of the walls between two curtained windows.

James' face paled as he knew and feared what this meant and he thought, 'Shit! It's already on the news!'

This didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck as this was the first in a long time they had seen the disciplined, iron-willed, commander this flabbergasted. It only made Ozpin all the more suspect that whatever's happening to Vytal to make his friend more nervous and agitated than usual must be catastrophic beyond belief as he was about to find out now.

All of the Hunters and Huntresses gathered in front of the flatscreen television as a random student turned it on to the news channel, Vale News Network, where the screen showed Anchor Lisa Lavender besides a holographic image that showed what appeared to be Vytal engulfed in flames with the bold highlighted text, 'Vytal Destruction!' The anchorwoman then spoke,

"Good evening, citizens of Vale. I am Lisa Lavender, and this is VNN brining you breaking news. Tonight opens to a horrific and shocking night unlike any other as Vytal, the island nation and city is under heavy attack. I repeat, the island nation and city, Vytal is under heavy attack. Just a few hours ago, an unknown monster of titanic proportions has breached the northern coastline of the island and then destroyed Silvertown, the local mining village near the coast before moving inland," Lisa shook her head in disbelief after finishing reading one part of the news.

The crowd of students murmured amongst themselves before paying to the new piece of information that Lisa then read.

"The creature moved further into the island where it was entrapped by the Grimm monsters. However, despite the numbers, the Grimm were all, but incinerated in their attempt to kill or drive the creature out of their territory as the unknown animal emitted a powerful fire breath and an unusual Aura that emitted an EMP wave-like pulse that decimated the surrounding thousands of acres of forests within the process."

That elicited a whiplashing shock among the students watching as they never heard of a non-Grimm animal killing the Grimm creatures so easily, let alone multitudes of them that could take forever for Hunters and Huntresses to exterminate them.

"Is she serious?!"

"No way that can ever happen!"

"A non-Grimm monster did what?!"

"That can't be!"

"She's gotta be pulling our legs or something!"

"An Aura? The creature sounds like a damned fire-breathing dragon!"

The students exclaimed and gossiped in incredulity and doubt. Ruby looked to the others and they were just as incredulous, perhaps even more so than the others.

"That doesn't sound good," Yang said grimly as her lilac eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I want to find out more about a monster that killed multiple Grimm and burned half of the forest down," Jaune said, the thought of a gigantic animal capable of widespread destruction sent chills down his spine.

"Like it or not, we're going to know it pretty soon."

"I have a bad feeling this is not going to end well," Pyrrha stated seriously as anything that can dispatch the Grimm like they were nothing shouldn't be taken lightly.

As soon after Pyrrha said that, Lisa continued on with the broadcast.

"The new monster then moved onwards towards the city of Vytal when it began its rampage shortly after its arrival. We have current reports that describe the monster as a massive, carnivorous bipedal reptile with dark gray scales and a gruesome body covered with ugly scars. Descriptions pertain to the creature having a long, sinewy, segmented tail that is even longer than the creature's body and armed with tail spikes with some that are long as 23 meters in length. And the reptile has three rows of maple-shaped dorsal spines on its back that are crimson red and black and they lit up neon blue whenever the monster spits out a blue lance of destructive energy akin to that of a fire-breathing dragon," Lisa said, which caused everybody to gasp even louder when the picture portrait of the said monster was shown with its hellish maw half-open that showed its dagger-like teeth. Its neck was thick and shaped like that of an eagle's neck with the beast having armored gills further down its neck. The reptilian monster's face was truly a horrific sight to behold as there were warts and bumps decorating its snout. Then there were still scars or gashes on its neck with some that expose its musculature in such a gross fashion. The eyes, however, were what creeped and frightened the students and even the teachers as they were beady and small compared to its head and its gaze was wrathful, yet maniacal. The reptile looked more like a crazed, psychotic god that got its own flesh burned off in the inferno and back out. To say that the young Hunters' reactions were petrified was an understatement, the ladies were beyond freaked out as most cried out of terror and some fainted from the visual nightmare. The men were already swearing their mouths with several profanities with some shitting their expensive black pants and some that were of weaker stomach puked out their dinner from the monster's ghastly appearance.

"WAAAHHHH! My eyes!" Ruby screeched as she quickly hid behind Yang as she tried her best to wipe the abominable imagery off from her fragile mind.

Yang was in no better mood or composition as her younger sister as she felt her stomach twisting into a knot and slowly backed away from the TV.

"Aarrgh! That is one, seriously horrific son of a bitch," the yellow-haired dragoness cursed not caring if Ruby was behind her as this was one of the few things that could make Yang genuinely scared to the core.

"Oh gods," Blake desperately resisted the urge to claw her eyes out.

"What the hell?! I've never seen anything s-so…s-so…so detestable and HORRENDOUS!" Weiss shouted angrily. She's tempted to grab her Myrtenaster and trash the TV immediately because she doesn't know if she can handle any more of the terrifying imagery.

"Ooookay, this has officially ruined my night…" Jaune's face turned pale green as he started to throw up. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom to puke his guts out, leaving a shocked, crying Pyrrha to view the picture of the grinning, half-crazed monster.

' _By Monty… what pit could have produced this hellish monstrosity?'_ Pyrrha was so scared by the monster's demonic expression that she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming indignantly.

Ren was mortified and rendered speechless as he was terrified by the creature's toothy grin that unnerved him right from the start. So much that he nearly fell to the floor on his butt. Nora, however, lacking any common sense, blurted out,

"That is so wickedly awesome! Did you see how many teeth this guy has? This animal must have ultra-strong jaws to crush a Goliath! How cool would be that to watch? Makes me want to have that many sets of sharp teeth in my mouth!"

Nora's statement earned her multitudes of disturbed looks from her friends and others with Ren facepalming in the face of his hyperactive partner's antics as he commented,

"Then you won't be able to speak properly with _that_ kind of teeth, Nora."

"But I can eat a lot more pancakes if I have that mouthful of teeth like this lizard!"

"That's not the … ugh, never mind…" Ren stopped, knowing that trying to correct her will only fuel her hyperactive spirit further. Thus, Nora keeps on fantasizing of how many burgers and pizzas she can eat with a huge maw of sharp teeth.

"We are going to live coverage from our reporter Amanda Garrett in News Chopper 9 as she's currently above Vytal airspace," Lisa said as she turned her attention to a holographic screen filmed from a cameraman's perspective on the chopper.

"This is Amanda Garrett! We're in live up above downtown Vytal. As you can see here, fires dominate almost all of the city as far as the eye can see. Columns and billows of smoke are from everywhere. The monster has smashed and torn apart every building and structure you can possibly imagine as some are completely crushed into splinters while others are nothing, but burning, crumbling pillars of brick, metal, and steel," the screen zoomed in closer onto the streets that are jam packed with fleeing and panicky civilians. "Downtown, shopping districts, business streets, and apartment complexes are all in utter chaos as the police are struggling to lead the people into underground shelters, or onto the ferries to escape from the destruction. Thousands are fleeing away from the battle between the unknown creature and the Atlesian military that are putting up a stalwart fight to protect any stragglers as best as they can."

Then a thundering explosive sound ruptured through the air, a flash of light appeared in the sky, and Patrigan's command ship was torn apart as the front half of the ship plummeted down onto the Parliament-like building in the center of Vytal. The resulting collision sent shockwaves that rocked the helicopter and the camera quite a bit before the chopper stabilized. Then the screen focused onto where the parliament once was and where front nose of the ship was charred and in flaming pieces that engulfed the surrounding areas into fiery devastation.

Everyone gasped and shrieked in stunned shock and horror.

"No….." Ozpin stammered as the very piece of history of how the alliance between the four kingdoms was formed was now obliterated in the blink of an eye and he stumbled onto a seat, dazed. Glynda covered her mouth, muffling her sharp exhale of breath.

"Good Oum, this is disastrous!" the portly Professor Port roared in a rage uncharacteristic of his jolly, storytelling nature.

"This…this can't be… happening…" Oobleck was having difficulty articulating his sentence as the horrific disease of unimaginable terror robbed words out of his vocal chords.

'Scratch what I said earlier. This is already a _long night_!' James Ironwood's left eye twitched in burning anger. It was one thing to hear that a friend of his died in the attempt to defend Vytal, but watching one of his fellow commander and friend be killed by the towering dinosaur on TV scarred his heart painfully. James clenched his fists tighter and tighter than he ever had before.

 _ **SKKREEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGKKK!**_

All of the people in the ballroom froze at the bellowing roar emitted by the reptilian, dorsal-spined monster.

"Holy crap! The commander's ship was shot down by the creature's fire breath and it destroyed the very building where Remnant's four kingdoms negotiated and declared peace centuries ago! I repeat, the commander's ship was shot down and it destroyed the parliament building where peace was declared centuries ago!" Amanda shouted in horrified shock. "I can't believe what I'm seeing, this is a tragedy! It's unbelievable that the reptile has destroyed centuries of our history within a single night! People are now pushing and shoving each other and the police authorities are caught in the stampede of mass panic. Some have already been trampled to death! I'm getting word that all of Atlas' forces within the area are to-"

"INCOMING!" The pilot yelled in the background as the news helicopter abruptly swerved just seconds away from Gojira's radioactive heat ray that obliterated the CRTT. Then it and everything around were consumed into series of massive explosions that orchestrated into one enormous sound that deafened all into silence.

"Amanda, are you there?" Lisa asked, worried. Silence continued until she heard panting on the screen.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, but…" The screen zoomed in on the CRTT only to find it completely annihilated into rubble with the other city districts burning within a sea of flames reminiscent of a scene from hell. "Oh my god!"

Lisa was stunned and the grisly aftermath knocked her into the seat nearby the desk within the studio with sweat perspiring from her body.

"Shit..." Lisa trailed off, she was unable to believe what just transpired and neither did the people working in the news studio that were standing or sitting in their places slack-jawed.

Back at the ballroom, nobody said or did anything.

Ruby cried. Yang's eyes turned lilac to blood red. Blake's amber eyes widened much more than she had before with her bow twitching nervously. Weiss simply sat onto a chair by a table, staggered and unable to react as she was too shocked and scared by what had just transpired on TV.

Pyrrha turned her face away unable to swallow more of Vytal's destruction. Jaune gulped hard. Nora was speechless. Ren fell on his bottom this time.

Ozpin became stunned, unable to move and his expression became blank.

James, on the other hand, balled his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his skin and drew blood. He gritted his teeth and his slanted eyes narrowed in fury.

"Damn it! Damn that monster to hell!" the general hissed venomously at his friend's killer that unfortunately did not heed his acrid words thrown at him. The guards beside him tensed up when they saw their superior boiling in hatred, but considering what happened they understand why even if they don't like where it might lead him to.

Seeing him in such state makes Penny deeply worried for him and her human and Faunus friends for what could come afterwards.

On the balcony, Mercury and Emerald witnessed the whole drama and they couldn't be any more horrified than they were now. Emerald backed away from the balcony in fear reacting from the scene from the TV that looked like something from a horror science fiction movie. Mercury stood in shock like a statue with the color of ash on his face.

"M-Mercury…" Emerald gasped out for air, holding her breath for so long from being intimidated by the creature's display of power and rage that destroyed Vytal singlehandedly.

The grey-haired kickboxer held out and grasped her hand. Sweat dripped from his forehead and brow with color slowly returning to his features.

"Cinder's not going to like this at all," the green-haired thief stated knowing how much their boss hated having unanticipated curveballs that threw wrenches into her plans. She really hated to see that side of Cinder lest she wanted to burn at the stake figuratively speaking.

"Y-yeah… I know," Mercury responded with sympathy as he too didn't want to be on the receiving end of Cinder's wrath like her. "But I really have a bad feeling of how this would turn out for us. For all of us," he shakily said to his partner.

"Then… what do we do?" Emerald asked with uncertainty, things have definitely changed in a way that nobody saw it coming.

"I-I-I… I don't know."

Godzilla, with his hunger finally satiated, bellowed out an earthshattering, eerie roar that rung out into the night. The angry proclamation of the tyrant that would haunt people for the rest of their lives and an ominous foreshadowing of what's to come for all of Remnant.

 _ **SSKKKRREEEOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGKKKKK!**_

The nightmarish son of World War II and the Atomic Age…

The harbinger of the Age of Monsters has come… and all will burn.

...

...

...

To be continued…

* * *

 **Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, WILL be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

 **Please Read, Review and Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

 _I only own my OC characters such as Matthias Richardson, Sigma, Mayu, etc._

* * *

 _Vale… Unknown Time…_

 _Ruby Rose slashed off the heads of two members of the Beowolf pack that surrounded her. The young red-haired Huntress then ducked underneath a charging Grimm wolf that tried to swipe her back. The monster was quickly bisected by Ruby's Crescent Rose as she swung her weapon. Then Ruby looked behind at the corner of her eye to find four more of the Grimm pouncing at her with teeth bared and claws outstretched in an attempt to dogpile her. Their efforts proved to be in vain and only to be sliced into bloody pieces by a twirling crimson blur. Ruby spun her blood-red scythe around and when she finished, her grey eyes spotted a Grimm Ursa careening towards her on all fours._

 _The girl readied herself as the Ursa got closer and closer to her until within only a few meters, the black and white-armored bear lunged its long claws at her and repeatedly missed the red-hooded Huntress with every swipe and bite. Then the Ursa stood up and tried to hammer Ruby with both of its paws, but Ruby slid under the Grimm's legs and sliced off one of them, crippling the soulless monster. She finished the black monstrosity off by giving it a couple of slashes before the Ursa dispersed into black particles._

 _Ruby activated her Semblance and within seconds, only a stream of roses was seen flashing by multitudes of Grimm within the streets of Vale. The gothic-dressed Huntress seemingly teleported out from the congregation of Grimm behind her. With one swing of her scythe, the Grimm monsters fell to the pavement hard like bricks before dissipating into black mist. 15-year old girl caught her breath before hearing the many footsteps of the Grimm. In front of her were numerous Grimm Beowolves flanked by Boarbatusks and Ursas. Right above them were three Nevermores that shrieked at her._

 _Despite being outnumbered, Ruby refused to back down as she aimed the barrel gun of her Crescent Rose at them and shouted defiantly,_

" _Alright, come on! I will take you all on!"_

 _She gripped harder on her scythe as the Grimm continued to approach her closer and closer. Until… all of a sudden, the streets shook as a loud boom thundered, causing the Grimm to stop in their tracks. Ruby widened her grey eyes in confusion as the ground stopped shaking. Then, the ground quaked once more. It then repeated within intervals of minutes and this time, the Grimm lost their ferocity that was quickly replaced by fear._

" _Huh? What's going on?" Ruby asked, perplexed by their sudden shift from aggression to timidity, which was unusual for the Grimm to behave this way._

" _Why are they...?" Ruby looked around to see more of the Grimm becoming more and more nervous as they started emitting worried whines, groans, and crowing, rapidly shifting their heads and bodies around trying to comprehend where the quakes were coming from._

 _ **SKREEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKK!**_

 _The poor Huntress-in-training covered her ears to prevent her eardrums from being damaged by the tremendous decibels of the roar and so were the Beowolves and the Ursas that did so with their black paws. The Boarbatusks were shaking their heads in pain as the sound grated on their ears, while the Nevermores were already long gone, flying away from whatever's making that ear-shattering roar. When the roar faded, however, hell broke loose when an Atlas warship crashed into Vale in flaming, mountain-sized chunks of wreckage. That was the cue which prompted the Grimm to hastily retreat and a panicked stampede ensued._

" _WHOAA!" Ruby exclaimed in shocked astonishment as she was clearly caught off guard by the explosion that left her reeling from the shockwave. She fell down onto the pavement of the street and barely had time to roll herself out of the incoming mammoth-like Goliath that almost trampled her lithe body._

" _Yikes!"_

 _She dodged and sidestep out of the sea of Grimm and watched them run scared as they fled out of the city and disappeared into the horizons as fading dots._

 _The young leader of Team RWBY was still in shock of what just happened, but the crash of an Atlesian transport-fighter nearby snapped her out of her daze abruptly._

" _EEEPP!" Ruby shrieked and her face morphed into that of terror as she saw the cockpit of the fighter, or what's left of it burn in front of her. She backed away from the disastrous crash covering her mouth, only to trip on to something else and fall on her butt._

" _OUCH! What the… AAAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" the little Rose screamed in abject horror. She immediately regretted looking at the object she tripped on and that "object" turned out to be a half-burnt, dead Atlas soldier with his visor burnt away, leaving charred muscles and bones of his face. The eyeballs were exposed, including the teeth that were blackened by the burnt carbon making the sight gruesome and macabre. Ruby Rose jumped away from the dead soldier's body in such mortified fright that she didn't notice a crushed Bullhead behind her and bumped her back onto the sliding door._

 _Ruby heard her back bump against something solid and metallic. Looking behind her, she saw the devastated Bullhead. Then she turned around and Vale was now a catastrophic mess with parts of the buildings torn apart from the structures, leaving gaping holes. Various houses and shops were completely flattened, leaving nothing but acres of debris. Flames were everywhere and smoke choked the night sky. Turning around, Ruby saw the streets now suddenly littered with wrecked cars, automobiles, and the like with lampstands being bent and crushed. Some of the streets had sinkholes that looked like something heavy caved too deep into the concrete._

 _Ruby started sweating heavily out of terrified realization. Vale is destroyed._

" _No," Ruby said. Her breathing became more and more hitched and uneven as she ran through the demolished downtown only to find more and more destruction and wreckages of Atlesian ships, Paladins, tanks, fighters, and Bullheads._

" _NOO! No! No! No! No!" Ruby despaired and hyperventilated as she saw scraps of android soldiers lying in heaps along with the human ones and citizens alike amidst the incinerated ruins of Vale. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to mind, if the entire city was in ruins, then it's possible that…_

" _Beacon Academy!" Ruby exclaimed and when she saw what was supposed to be the academy in the distance, her pupils shrunk in distraught horror._

 _She was assaulted with the sight of the once-beautiful, prestigious Beacon Academy blazing in columns of fire that lit up the atmosphere within a hellish afterglow._

" _*GASP!* Yang! Weiss! Blake!"_

 _Ruby zoomed towards the smoldering institution with her Semblance activated and adrenaline pumped into her system on overdrive. Blinding fear and panic consumed her brain rapidly the more she got closer to Beacon. Upon reaching the devastated academy grounds, she was greeted with only more dead bodies. This time, the corpses were of dead students that were either incinerated by the flames, or crushed to death by the debris._

" _Oh no…," Ruby immediately went around the campus to look for any survivors. However, she found none. Wherever she went, dead Hunters, Huntresses, professors, and staff dominated the ruined hallways and classrooms. Most of the students were nothing more than bloody corpses that have more than just lost their limbs. Some were in much worse state as few of them were hardly recognizable at all under tons of fallen broken structures that crushed them. Blood coated the grounds in a sickening display of macabre. The buildings of the academy were completely smashed into rubble, while others were crumbling or on the verge of collapse. Parts of the halls and dorms were completely missing and they were left with gaping holes and rifts that tore them apart._

 _The crestfallen, shellshocked Ruby Rose continued fruitlessly searching for any person who survived the chaos that had befallen on Beacon. Nothing. And to make matters worse, when she went to the training stadium, she vomited at the sight of the burnt corpse of Beacon's now-former Headmaster, Ozpin. Any hopes of help from the calm, level-headed figure of authority were dashed for Ruby._

" _Professor Oz! W-what on Remnant… *GASP!*"_

 _Bodies of Glynda Goodwitch, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port, and even the Atlesian Commander, James Ironwood were also lying dead on the stadium grounds. Not even the most capable and well-experienced professors and the general she had gotten to know of were spared from whatever razed the school to the ground._

 _Glynda lost her whip and was apparently thrown about into the audience seats with her neck broken and twisted. Oobleck's glasses were broken with his spine cracked from impacting the stadium wall behind him harder than his back could tolerate. Professor Port had it worse as he was impaled onto a protruding spike of metal through his chest. Left with the gaping, bloody hole, Port's mouth dripped with blood. James had his left half of his body pulverized by the tons of debris and his usually-clean uniform was ripped and caked with his own blood and dirt._

" _P-p-professor G-g-glynda! P-professor Oobleck! P-professor P-port! G-g-general!" Ruby stammered with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes as she could barely keep her emotional floodgates shut._

" _W-w-what or w-who did this to you?"_

 _ **KA-BOOOM!**_

 _Abruptly after asking the rhetorical question, an explosion erupted from nearby. Ruby heard it and went out of the stadium to notice that the resulting cloud of fire from the combustion came from the direction of her team's dorm much to her dismay. She quickly rushed towards the source, but when she arrived hastily, the dormitories, including RWBY's were already destroyed. The dorm hall was up in flames and a huge chunk of it had been completely caved over as apparently something enormous smashed through it and wrecked nearly half of the campus in the process. More corpses of dead students littered the grounds, but what really terrified her into shell shock were who some of those bodies belonged to._

" _YANG! SIS!" Ruby screeched in horrified alarm as she saw rubble that buried the blonde-haired brawler that was her half-sister up to her waist. She quickly dashed her feet to where Yang was buried. Ruby kneeled down and slapped Yang in the face to wake her up. After seeing no response in movement after slapping her several times and shaking her body, she came to the heartbreaking conclusion that her sister was dead when she felt no pulse in her wrist after taking her Ember Celica gauntlet off. Ruby sobbed her heart out in agonizing grief as not only was her sister dead, but Blake, Weiss, and even her beloved Corgi dog, Zwei, were burning corpses in the blazed ruins of their dorm._

" _Y-Y-Yang… W-W-W-Weiss… B-B-Blake… Z-Z-Z-Zwei…" "*Sniffle*"_

" _M-m-my friends… E-even Jaune and the others…," Ruby broke down as she stumbled backwards and sank to her knees as her legs failed her miserably._

" _T-t-they… t-they… I… I couldn't save them," Ruby stammered her words for one more time before bitter grief consumed her, which caused her to howl out in painful sorrow._

 _She lament and lamented so much that her hands crunched up the ash-filled dirt into her fists. Tears flooded out of her eyes profusely. She had lost everything… her dream to be a Huntress… Beacon Academy… her family… her friends… her dog… all of that was burnt… forever. She would have continued grieving for her fallen loved ones if it were not for a series of tremors in the ground. At first they were hardly noticeable to the grieving Rose, but as they were, Ruby could even feel the vibrations through her body. She could tell that it was getting closer and when the booming tremors became too loud for her to ignore, she slowly turned around._

 _Her bloodshot, red, puffy grey eyes could only widen in absolute horror as a long reptilian tail with 23-meter long spikes at the tip whirled through the gloomy clouds of dust, fire, and smoke. Lightning flashed in the distance to reveal the shadowed massive form of the tail's owner as it lumbered slowly and deliberately towards the petrified Ruby, crushing the remains of the school beneath its feet._

" _N-n-no…n-not… you… not YOU!" Ruby shuffled desperately away from the titanic shadow stalking her._

" _Leave me alone! You destroyed everything… what more do you WANT!?" Ruby screamed angrily at the being still covered in the ominous clouds only to receive a demonic, alligator-like growl that scared the shit out of her real bad. She scuffled until she look back to see a mountain of debris blocking her path. With nowhere else to run and the shadowed monster blocking her, she drew out her Crescent Rose and shakily pointed her blade at the beast, despite knowing that her defense would prove pathetically futile in the end._

" _I-I-I… I don't want to die! Stay back! I'm warning you, I am a Huntress in training!" Ruby desperately screeched as she hyperventilated with her body quivering so much like a building being shaken up by an earthquake. The words were nothing more than bluffs at this point. The stomps continued to get closer until her ears practically became deafened by the proximity of the thunderous footfalls. When the creature halted, the nerve-wrecked Ruby gulped hard, guessing frantically about her fate between being either stomped to death or swallowed alive. But she didn't expect the ghastly animal to bend its massive body towards the ground and then…_

 _ **SSKKKKREEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGKKKKK!**_

 _The monster roared in her face shoving its cavernous, maw of bus-sized teeth right in front of her revealing sickly pink of flesh inside._

 _Ruby screamed her lungs out,_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 **Nighttime at Team RWBY's dorm room…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"the petite Huntress shot off from her bunk bed sweating bullets and hyperventilating wide-eyed. Her horrified scream immediately woke her friends up from their sleep. Yang knew her younger sister was suffering from a nightmare the _fifth_ time this week ever since the fateful interruption of the supposedly awesome prom party on that very night this instant. The blonde brawler's face quickly morphed into that of worry and sadness as she was concerned for Ruby as she couldn't seem to get enough sleep after the terrifying incident of Vytal.

"Rubes, you okay?" Yang asked when she approached and sat down beside the bewildered and distraught Ruby, who was placing her hand on her chest to try slow down her hyperventilating.

"Oh Dust! This is the fifth time already and it's not even midnight, yet," Weiss yawned as she complained agitatedly while rubbing her face from having her beauty sleep disrupted by Ruby's shrill scream.

"As if ours are any better than hers," Blake commented to which Weiss simply moaned tiredly, not wanting to deal with _her_ own nightmare about the new monster.

"Oh please," the sleepy heiress grunted and waved her hand dismissively.

Blake sighed and then returned her attention to Yang, who was now sitting on the bedside with their scared leader. The cat faunus's expression turned sympathetic as her feline ears picked up sounds of sobbing from Ruby when she broke down emotionally. Yang hugged the crying brunette and did her best to comfort her. Blake gently hopped down from her bed and approached Ruby's bed bunk to support Yang in calming their distraught leader down.

Ruby cried and sniffed uncontrollably as she held onto Yang like her life depended on it.

"Yang, the nightmare… it was so horrifying! I-I was just fighting a horde of Grimm… Then… all of the sudden… t-there were explosions… and V-vale… V-V-Vale *sniff* was burning… Everyone was… dead! DEAD! Beacon was burning to ash and the teachers… *sniff* o-our friends… everyone I knew… but what truly terrified me… is that… you…W-weiss… B-b-blake… J…jaune… and even Zwei…," Ruby stuttered incoherently as her tears and emotions ran rampantly throughout her mind, haunted by the surrealism of the bloody nightmare.

"A-a-all… of… you… died."

This caused Yang to frown deeply and her lilac eyes to soften in sadness. She glanced at Blake behind her as the quiet Faunus despondently lowered her eyes with Weiss losing her agitated composure that was now replaced with that of melancholy. Zwei whined dejectedly at hearing his master so miserable and traumatized.

"*sniff* A-a-and I was so alone… the m-m-monster… I… I-I…I-I-I…," the brunette couldn't keep it together for long as she now wailed like a banshee who just lost her loved ones in a tragic story. Hot tears seeped out from her close-shut eyes and she cried onto the blonde brawler's shoulder. Yang responded by hugging her sister and patting her back, while tears of her own also leaked from her dejected, tired eyes.

"Shhh…shhh… There, there, there little sis. It's okay. We're alive… Me… Blake… Snow Queen… and Zwei… nothing bad will happen to us, Rubes," Yang said.

"No. It's not alright! I couldn't save you in time," Ruby shot back only to break down into whimpering even further than before, to which Yang responded by placing her sister's head on her bosom and rubbing her black and red hair, calming her down.

"Sis, it's just a bad dream. I promise that it won't become real and we're here to help you. We will defeat that monster, whatever it is, no matter what," Yang reassured her.

"*sniff* *sniff* Y-yang, thank you," Ruby replied weakly with a sad smile on her face.

Blake then placed a comforting hand on the little Reaper and did help Yang in soothing Ruby from the traumatic experience of the nightmare. Weiss also joined in and hugged her from behind with Zwei cuddling in between Ruby's lap.

"Like what Yang said, you have our backs, Ruby," Blake said.

"Same here, you dunce," Weiss added her two cents in a more forgiving tone than her usual haughty one.

Team RWBY then heard their door creak open to reveal Team JNPR, the team from next door, in their pajamas peeking into the room. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all heard Ruby's terrified scream from the other side of the hallway and then being the closest friends to Ruby and her teammates, decided to check up on them to see how they're doing. Jaune was the first to ask Yang, who was still hugging her younger sister.

"Hi, Yang. We heard Ruby screaming from your room. Is… is she okay?"

"She had the nightmare again, Vomit Boy. It's gotten worse. She's shaken about it, but other than that, she is fine. I'm sorry if we disturbed your sleep," Yang responded to the concerned knight.

"Nah, don't worry about us. We were just more worried about you guys," Jaune reassured her.

"Besides, it's difficult for any of us to forget what happened during Prom Night," Pyrrha commented about how the news on that fateful night affected pretty much everyone.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Weiss replied as the image was still fresh in her memory.

"If you want to come and talk with us to get it out of your system, feel free to do so. You girls are not the only ones with this bad dream," Jaune offered.

"And if you need Nora to smash that ugly nightmare of yours into paste, just give me some pancakes and syrup and I'll be more than ready to Nora Smash it!" Nora gleefully cheered, which broke the somber atmosphere that dominated RWBY's dorm room. Ren face palmed in disbelief of his friend's hyperactive, inappropriate antic.

"*sigh* Nora, no. Just… no."

Nora pouted at that, but the comedic tone of her way of helping Ruby caused Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, and even Ruby to chuckle humorously.

"Hahaha! Nora, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but we will pass. Thanks for the thought, though," Yang scratched her head.

"We will meet up with you guys at lunch tomorrow. However, I believe that we better go back to sleep," Blake said, looking at how it is already past midnight on the clock.

"I agree. Don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow. We better get some shuteye," Pyrrha nodded in agreement along with Jaune, Ren, and even the hyperactive Valkyrie when they also noticed the time.

"I'm with you there. Come on team, let's head back to our room. And girls," Jaune turned his head to face Team RWBY one more time before heading out of the door. "I wish you have a better night's rest, especially you, Ruby."

"Thanks, Jaune. And good night to you as well," Ruby said and smiled graciously.

Jaune smiled back in response.

"See y'all in the morning and thanks for dropping in. Really appreciate it, Vomit Boy," Yang managed to say after the tiring emotional episode she and Ruby went through for the night.

"Good night," Blake simply said to Team JNPR with Pyrrha replying in response,

"Same to you all." Pyrrha said before walking out of the door.

"Pancakes and syrup contest!" Nora hyperactively blurted it out of the blue before Ren chastised her.

"I'd rather that you sleep first than to wake all of us up with your sugar rush," Ren pushed his childish childhood friend out of Team RWBY's door, but not before saying his good night greeting towards the girls who were readying themselves to bed again.

"Oh and good night, girls. Sleep well."

"You too, Ren," Ruby replied while wiping the last of her tears, drying her eyes out. To which Ren nodded sympathetically and afterwards, gently closed the door.

Team JNPR watched the lights underneath the door of Team RWBY's room remain on for a few seconds before the room now turned dark, which signaled that their friends have returned to their needed sleep for tomorrow. Jaune and the others sighed in relief and out of tiredness. This is the fifth night that Ruby had suffered the same nightmare. Unfortunately, she's not the only as not only has her own teammates suffer dreams of that similar nature, but others, including Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and to an extent, Nora have experienced them as well. And they involve the same monster that they witnessed destroying Vytal mercilessly on the TV news.

"*Sigh* Poor Ruby. Five times it has happened to her in her sleep. That creature, we haven't even met it in person and it already scared the crap out of us," Jaune pinched his nose bridge as he still remembered vividly how he reacted to the monstrous reptile's debut.

"I feel really sorry for her. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are having it rough as well," Pyrrha stated sadly.

"And none of us are in any better shape when we sleep. The nightmare has been haunting us and others more and more frequently as of late," Ren tiredly rubbed his eyes for emphasis of his point.

"Ugh… I really miss having my beauty sleep because of that," Nora grumpily said as she sagged towards their own dorm room.

"It is really becoming weirder and more disturbing, and I can't shake the uneasy feeling that there's something strange about these dreams we've been having. I can't put words to it exactly, but something's off… way off," Jaune darkly contemplated.

"Jaune… I don't think now's a good time to talk about it. We're all exhausted and we really do need more sleep than usual. Besides, I'm sure RWBY feels something off about the nightmare just as much as we do," Pyrrha said as she placed her soft, yet strong hand onto her leader's shoulder, snapping him out of the gloomy premonitions that briefly entered his mind. Jaune touched her hand and nodded before giving out another sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm letting my mind wander into negative territory here. Thanks for snapping me out of it before I went too deep into it, Pyrrha. We will talk more with Team RWBY and the others about this tomorrow. Best to get shuteye now."

"You are welcome and same with you," Pyrrha said as she and Jaune entered back into their team's own room.

The rest have climbed back into their respective bunk beds and had fallen into dreamless slumber. They're not prepared for another unexpected curveball that awaited them tomorrow.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, WILL be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

 _I only own my OC characters such as Matthias Richardson, Sigma, Mayu, etc._

* * *

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin's Office… Early in a Friday morning**_

"… recovery and rescue operations are still underway in Vytal as the rescue teams are still searching through what could be described as a vast of series of endless, demolished graveyards for any survivors. The strewn bodies of decaying and burning corpses that litter the ruined grounds add more to the morbidity of this once thriving coastal city," Lisa reported.

"It's been about a week ever since that fateful Saturday night when the new non-Grimm monster, now codenamed Leviathan, first made its unforgettable debut here on Vytal." Then the screen pops up besides Lisa, which showed the towering mutant reptile leaving a smoldering Vytal in its wake and the creature finally taking its leave by lumbering into the ocean to swim into the depths.

"After inflicting unimaginable terror and destruction onto the city, the gigantic animal swam off in a southeast direction where it was approximately situated in a narrow sea between Vale and Mistral. Atlas' naval forces, under orders from Commander James Ironwood, scoured the sea in search of the leviathan. Then at just 8 am Wednesday, one of the scouting ships spotted the Leviathan's dorsal spines rising from the water and sent the coordinates to the rest of the fleet before being blasted into the oblivion."

The screen then switches to the naval fleet of Atlesian ships and the air fleet engaged in battle with Gojira that lasted for only 1 minute before the reptile demolished both of the fleets into their watery grave with his Dust-enhanced atomic breath. He then unleashed his triumphant roar,

 **SSSKKKRREEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK!**

Lisa sighed in defeat in seeing the disastrous outcome of the battle before managing to regain her composure to keep on reporting,

"The Leviathan once again retreated into the depths of the sea and the Jackson and Morrison fleets were left in shambles. Rescue ships are now scouting the region of the sea currently looking for survivors. So far only two surviving sailors of the Jackson fleets and five crew members from the Morrison naval fleet were rescued. Casualties are yet to be confirmed, but estimates put it within 200 crewmembers and 5 captains critically injured or dead. As for the location of the creature, it has yet to be determined as the Atlesian submarines have no success so far in tracking down this elusive Leviathan."

The newsroom focuses on Lisa again as the screen showcased one of Vytal's ports being jam-packed with thousands of refugees and in the midst of it military checkpoints hosted by Atlesian soldiers, some with scientists in what appeared to be hazmat suits.

"Back to the matter of Vytal at hand, evacuation from the city and the entire island in general has been further complicated when scientists discovered unusual high concentrations of Dust radioactivity that seemed to pollute Vytal's coastal city in light of the Leviathan King's rampage. News of this disturbing revelation puts the prospect of evacuating the refugees at serious risk as the city and other areas affected by the Leviathan are either confirmed or implied to be contaminated. In response, the military hastily put up makeshift checkpoints and quarantine zones in an attempt to curb the risk of further contamination, with other ports in Vale and Mistral attempting to do the same in their own ports that now are housing Vytal's refugees."

"We now switch to Charles Burgundy, who has and is still currently covering the story of the refugees," Lisa said before turning her attention to the splitscreen that now featured the video of the refugees with some being conned into the quarantine zone due to irradiated contamination on the right and then with the video showing a dark red haired man in a maroon red suit.

"So can you tell us of what's the atmosphere down over there at the coastal port, Charles?" Lisa turned her attention to Charles. The red-haired man took a deep breath as he tried his best to maintain his professional composure while still being overwhelmed of what he has witnessed.

"You know, Lisa, I can tell that the situation down there is morbid, traumatic, and depressing to see with my own eyes. Many of these people that are now stuck in line are families that have lost their homes, children that were separated from their parents, and others that include disgruntled miners that have lost their only livelihood and jobs when the Leviathan King destroyed the mining shafts."

"And these refugees are obviously not taking the loss of their only means of making a living very well and the setup of these quarantine zones and shelters, I mean those are not bad by themselves, but there is apparently a lot of distress going on down there with the people that warrants concern for many watching this. Can you comment on how the situation at the evacuation points is being handled at this point, Charles?"

"You see that's the thing. The refugees are so swamped with so much baggage and responsibilities to look out for after losing their homes that the hasty addition of the quarantine zones by the officials didn't seem to help matters. When I asked one of the Atlesian soldiers stationed at one of those shelters about what the ruckus is going with the setup, they didn't tell me much about the classified stuff, but one of the lieutenants stated that the whole wreck of the city is highly irradiated by the destructive energies emitted by the Leviathan King. The disturbing thing is that about a quarter or so of the people evacuating from Vytal are found to be contaminated with the unusual radiation and this was only found out recently, Lisa. Hence the reason why the shelters are so makeshift and all to prevent further contamination to others and the other ports in Vale and Mistral. However, unfortunately, attempts to isolate irradiated individuals from the other refugees have been physically and emotionally taxing for everyone as most were forced to leave their loved ones because of that. And I can tell you, Lisa, it is heartbreaking to watch the tears and the gut wrenching hugs. Some of the families and even friends refused to board the ships and leave their relatives and close ones behind despite knowing that Vytal's not safe for them anymore. And some even committed suicide when some of their people close to them died shortly after being admitted into the hospitals/shelters, which makes the evacuation situation all the more tragic and stressful to watch and deal with," Charles said with remorse with his hand pinching his nose bridge.

Lisa spoke with her eyes tearing up,

"That is certainly tragic, Charles. It's not easy to reconcile with the harsh, heartbreaking reality of the aftermath of Leviathan King's attack on Vytal. And upon the way you describe the situation, Charles, it's really unbelievable and mind-numbling. It's like something out from the Great War, but inflicted tenfold by a monster we have no understanding of. Even looking at the footage pulls heavily on my heart strings because I can only imagine what the experience down there would be if I were to put myself in their shoes through all that negativity. And speaking of which, with all of the levels of negativity at an all time high, I was surprised that there were no Grimm creatures swarming in to occupy the city or even to attack the evacuation ports when the defenses by the Atlesian army units are vulnerable without assistance from the Huntsmen. Charles, what do you make of the unusual phenomenon?" Lisa wiped her eyes dry as she brought up the question that has been on everyone's minds with the shocking absence of the Grimm.

"Hmmm… That's what I find this situation very perplexing. Normally, with all of the despair, sorrow, resentment, etc. circulating about within a populated area, the Grimm monsters would have no problem swarming into Vytal and overwhelm even the most sturdiest and aggressive of defenses from the Huntsmen. But the fact that the refugees are still in the ports evacuating from the island with the army safeguarding them is a peculiar development, more so when all of the local Huntsmen teams in the area were more or less annihilated or missing in the destruction. It seems the same radiation in the ruins that is causing nasty health problems to the fleeing Vytal citizens is also apparently deterring the soulless creatures from ever approaching the ruins at all," the red-haired reporter said in disbelief, to which Lisa's red, puffy eyes widened in shock.

"Wait… you mean to tell me and the viewers, that the radiation is… scaring the Grimm away? That's not possible!"

"I'm serious and if the footage of the Leviathan's earlier fight with the Grimm is not convincing enough, then take a look at the footage of a Beowolf Grimm corpse that's just been taken a few minutes ago."

The other screen besides Charles switched from the evacuation ports to a slowly dissolving, young Beowolf corpse that has shown signs of multiple keloid scars, radiation burns, and indications of cancers not unlike the irradiated individuals in the quarantine zone.

"Charles, what on Remnant happened?!" Lisa exclaimed in horrified shock at the sorry sight of the Grimm monster.

"This Beowolf, apparently a young one, wandered into the ruins just a while ago. It was apparently looking for some survivors to feast on, but the werewolf didn't last long as it quickly succumbed to the radiation that permeated the entire sector of where we found this critter. This beast was suffering so much scarring and radiation burns in such a short amount of time that it was an agonizing death for the Grimm."

"That's horrible! Are there more bodies of these Grimm littering around the ruins?"

"Yes. Unbelievable and shocking as it is, we found numerous bodies like this scattered throughout the ruins with a majority of them being the Beowolves, others being Ursai, Boarbatusks, some young King Taijitu, and one Goliath."

"Wait a minute, a Goliath?! You're joking, right?" the lavender-haired newswoman asked incredulously with pupils shrunk in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. It's better that I show what happened to that elephant in particular," Charles said and clenched his jaw in steeling himself for a rather gruesome outcome of what became of the Goliath as the screen showcased a downed Goliath that was wailing and trumpeting about in great amount of pain as its humongous body was riddled with numerous keloid scars, radiation burns, and cancerous, bulbous tumors that could be clearly seen across its jet black body. Even its once spotless white shell was vandalized by the scars and burns that messed up the red patterns on its face giving the Goliath a pitiful and deformed appearance. The soldiers that were surrounding it were in utter shock before deciding to cut its life short to spare the Goliath and themselves from minutes of agonizing pain and torture by shooting the young Grimm all at once with their laser guns. The young Goliath thrashed about for 50 seconds or so before the elephant-like Grimm fell limp and died on the spot, slowly dissolving into the air.

"As you can see, with the smaller Grimm, the radiation kills them right off the bat immediately, but the larger Grimm were able to resist longer before succumbing to the effects of the Leviathan King's deadly radiation. However, death is very slow and excruciatingly painful for them as if the radiation is poison that is slowly eating them apart," Charles commented.

* * *

Ozpin tiredly turned the news off from his screen on his desk as he had enough of the distressing news early in the morning. The old Headmaster breathed through his nose and took off his glasses to rub off the 'bags' under his eyes. Even with the sun poking through the sky at the start of dawn, the sunlight failed to lighten up the somber mood predominant in his clockwork office. He still felt groggy from last night's sleep when the accursed nightmare of witnessing everyone he knew, Beacon Academy, Vale, the Grimm, and even the White Fang be immolated into ashes by the wrath of the Leviathan King still haunted him. The scary part was that the nightmare was becoming more frequent and intense with each night to the point that for two nights, he couldn't sleep at all. He started to suspect that there was something else dire about the dreams that always seemed to involve about the new monster ever since its destructive introduction broadcasted on VNN last Saturday.

And speaking of VNN, the devastation of Vytal by the Leviathan King had been the hot topic throughout the media. News coverage and TV specials talked and debated about the nature of the unknown reptilian titan that had terrified nearly all of Remnant when it had singlehandedly tore down an entire city. Plethora of topics ranged from damage assessment of the specific aspects of Vytal to speculation of where the monster was supposed to come from. The creature's ability to spit its nuclear fire out of its maw was also one of the top subjects that the media gossiped about. The consequences of the widespread of this frenzied gossip, however, was that despite all of the four Kingdoms' governments efforts to censor it, the phenomenon proved to be too big for them to contain as the news story spread like wildfire and the impact was truly profound. Ozpin felt the profound effect of the fateful event that rippled throughout Remnant as he vividly recalled the conversation he had with Glynda and the long, exhausting meeting he had with the Council that followed afterwards last weekend.

* * *

 _Flashback… Yesterday on Thursday…_

 _Ozpin and Glynda just arrived at his office from the elevator and upon exiting, they were talking about the unpleasant meeting with Professor Port and the other school staff, except Oobleck, with the subject of discussion being about what to do in light of the new monster and Vytal's destruction. To say the meeting left them downhearted would be an understatement._

" _This is going to be tough for our students to swallow when we announce this," Glynda sadly commented with a downcast expression._

" _I know, but we can't take any chances and risk our students to be killed by a surprise attack from this creature. I think the Atlesian authorities, others, including our own are dubbing this new monster the "Leviathan". Not creative, but I can't help agree that it suits the beast." Ozpin tapped his cane before continuing with an expression that showed his discomfort with the ultimate decision that he and the others made in the meeting._

" _Back to the topic at hand, with the monster's whereabouts not confirmed and given that it can move about between land and sea so easily from what I've seen, it might be best to restrict the number of missions close to the vicinity of Vale as to keep an eye out for our students. Not just that, but to also call them back if the Leviathan indeed does show up at our borders."_

" _And thus, have as much as Hunters and Huntresses we need to protect the city from the incoming Grimm and the Leviathan as well as to help with the refugee crisis. Yes, I get the logic, and I would agree with it, but… *sigh*…," the worn out Goodwitch pinched her nose bridge to keep her headache from overwhelming her senses before saying more,_

" _But I fear that by taking this kind of step, we will be only reacting to the monster and by doing so, risk leaving the villages and settlements to be at the mercy of our enemies, Ozpin. I know it's our duty, especially mine to guide and to protect Vale, Beacon, and our students, but it is still not right for us as Huntsmen to be cooped in the safety of our confines out of fear."_

" _Glynda, I know and I can feel down the line that will certainly make Team RWBY, JNPR, and even our senior Huntsmen and Huntresses restless and frustrated. However, reacting is the only we can do at this point. Things have changed dramatically ever since the Leviathan strode into our world with us unawares and there are so many unknown variables about this situation," Ozpin said as he grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down at his desk._

" _Everyone's been affected and we have only started to even get an inkling of what just happened. I just want to make sure that we adjust out of the shock and prepare for whatever comes now that the animal would encroach into Monty knows where," Ozpin finished as he sipped his coffee to drown out the stress he had endured for the past two days._

" _Everyone… Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Cardin, our students, Port, Oobleck, you, and… me. There is no end to the nightmares we've been experiencing in our sleep and it's all because of that infernal lizard," Glynda spat at the last part as if it was venom._

 _The Headmaster groaned quietly in response and sympathized with his employee and confidant as the nights have not been good to them, making their daytime schedule more and more difficult to go by._

" _Peter told me that he finds it hard to do his usual hobbies of telling his stories to his grandchildren without being reminded of the awful dream. I can only imagine how that would affect him in teaching the class, whether he pulls himself together or not. But as for Oobleck… how is he?" Headmaster Ozpin asked with deep concern in his eyes that were only partially blocked by his glasses._

 _For Glynda, it is one thing to see Port was not his usual bombastic, chipper self and that was saddening enough. However, with Oobleck's state of being, it was alien and heartbreaking._

" _O-Oobleck. He's not the same person as he was before and he hasn't gotten better. You know how apart from his passion in archaeology and history, he saw Team FAYT as the best of the students in all of his classes. The students were no doubt excellent and they were exemplary in their teamwork and Ferris Bartholomew was the shining example of leadership," Glynda casted her eyes down at the floor as memories came back to her when Ferris and his team graduated last year and when Oobleck and his wife came to congratulate Ferris, his one and only son at the graduation ceremony._

 _Ozpin sipped more of his coffee with a more doleful look on his face as he remembered the fond times that he and Oobleck talked about his son and how he would define what it means to be a true Huntsmen, and even the discussions he had with Ferris about his shared passion for history like his father. Ferris may not be quirky and hyperactive like his father, but his noble character as a naturally dedicated leader made him one of the few that stood out to him apart from Ruby Rose. But because of that…_

" _Because of that, we have lost the shining gem that served as an inspiration to so many future Hunters. We were there that day when VNN got more updates on the damage report of what happening's in Vytal. When news of Team FAYT's demise was confirmed by Ferris's broken Spiked Hammer that laid next to his shadowed outline, all of us were devastated. But none more so than Bart. He just went up and walked quite unusually fast to his office without any of his quirky retorts."_

" _He shut himself in for quite a while and only comes out for a bathroom break. I remember when I went into his office room just to see what he had done to himself after you granted him a leave of absence, it nearly brought tears to my eyes," Glynda sniffed as emotions welled up within her when she recalled how much of an emotional wreck the poor Historian professor turned into from the loss of Ferris Bartholomew due to the mess he created out of grief in his office. The room was permeated with spilt coffee. Evident by several coffee mugs that have littered Oobleck's desk and floor with most being empty and some half-empty while there was one splat of dark brown stains on the wall with shards of a broken mug laid just below where it impacted, leaving some of the textbooks and a filing cabinet covered in coffee stains. Papers were all over the place as the grief-stricken professor had apparently pushed, shoved, and thrown them about. But the thing that really nailed Glynda hard was the framed picture of Professor Oobleck, his wife, and their son, Ferris that was on the desk. The picture was beautiful in by itself for its capture of the happier memories Oobleck experienced with his family, but in the context of what just happened and with the frame dotted with tears, it became hauntingly tragic as it was now a grim reminder of what had been cruelly stripped away from Oobleck and Beacon Academy._

 _The usually stoic, strict, rigid Goodwitch teared up at the despondent memory. To make matters worse, ever since Ferris's funeral, Professor Oobleck declined mentally and emotionally throughout his depression with his wife in no better shape than he was._

" _Bart still hasn't gotten over the death of his son… I see," Ozpin sighed in solemn resignation. He knew that getting hurt, being scarred, and injured with the high likelihood of dying or losing someone close are the hazardous parts of being a Huntsman or Huntress. That didn't make the burden of bearing with that loss any easier for anyone emotionally within that occupation. Unfortunately, even experienced Huntsmen such as Oobleck in his current state of mind are proof of that unpleasant truth. For some that are of weaker stomachs or have lost their enthusiasm, they quit being a Huntsman when the burden proved too much for them to handle and never come back to being in the occupation at all. Others became more subdued as they took on more of the less dangerous missions or become more passive in their team roles while trying to gradually regain the will to move on and reconcile with the loss. Having known Bart for a long time due to their long-lasting friendship, Ozpin hoped that Oobleck would be in the latter rather than the former or come back to his old self at all after recovering, but then again, the moss-haired historian was experiencing an emotionally-trying time that was even putting his unquenchable characteristic desire to teach about Remnant's history to the limit. Anything could happen._

 _And speaking of that…_

 _The terminal in front of the Headmaster chimed displaying the following message: [_ _ **Incoming Transmission**_ _]._

" _I knew it would come to this sooner or later," Ozpin muttered as he pressed the answer icon._

 _A window opened up and showed three shadowed figures standing behind a large table with the large flag of Vale represented behind them._

" _Councilors, I figured you would call soon," Ozpin greeted._

" _Yes, the situation regarding Vytal was unexpected and threw all of us off guard," the central figure stated calmly before he became more serious in his tone of voice, "The Vytalian Parliament where all of the four kingdoms agreed to sign the peace treaty that ended Great War centuries ago is in shambles. Like I said before in our previous meetings with the you and the faculty staff, never have I seen such chaos erupt in the political sphere and we're just barely managing to keep order amongst ourselves!"_

" _Sirs, General Ironwood…"_

" _We are fully aware of what happened with the Atlesian military and the death of General Patrigan Bullock had us all shocked, especially Atlas' government. Atlas' representative briefed us on what happened, including Ironwood, who gave his testimony of where he was at the time when he returned to Atlas. The kingdom is currently holding a nationwide ceremony for the fallen war hero. But that is beside the point, not only did this creature, this… Leviathan managed to singlehandedly wipe Vytal off the map and cripple Bullock's forces that rivaled Ironwood's in strength and discipline, but also fought off hordes of Grimm without tiring itself, destroyed the CRTT, and, if I'm not mistaken, killed off Team FAYT, who were supposed to be the best Huntsmen team to graduate from Beacon Academy, without even so much as to engage them in combat by just firing its fire breath randomly where they just happened to be in its warpath!"_

" _I assure you, Councilor. We're doing everything we can to contain the aftermath, help with the Vytalian refugees, and the Atlesian Navy are putting in their best efforts to locate the monster."_

" _Not enough. The last part we've already heard about that and how that attempt to blow the lizard out of the water failed miserably. It's clear to us that neither you, your Hunters, nor Ironwood can handle a threat so literally huge and dangerous close to your borders. Not only that, we just got word that Mistral is in panic due to the monster approximately being in between Vale and them. Their forces are already putting up defensive measures as we speak in case the Leviathan decides to land on their shores instead of Vale's. In light of the unfavorable situation we are in, we have decided to postpone the Vytal Festival to protect our people until we can find a way to put the animal down permanently."_

" _Councilor, I understand the need to protect the citizens from the harm this creature is clearly capable of inflicting upon us, but I find your decision to be overreactive. The Vytal Festival is a rare opportunity for the students to showcase their skills to the world. They have been training for this for a long time. Not to mention that by doing so, you'll disappoint everybody."_

" _Then they will have to live with it. We looked at other options and talked about them with other councils across Remnant. None of them looked appeasable or suitable for us in the long run. There is no other choice, Ozpin. We believe that the Amity Coliseum is too much of a risk to lose, since we have seen the footage of the Leviathan capable of destroying an Atlesian Command ship airborne in the sky with just a spit of its fire. We can't afford to have the unity of the kingdoms be jeopardized any further by an overgrown lizard with bad breath."_

' _No sense in trying to argue against their logic,' Ozpin sighed before turning back towards the monitor, "Very well, do as you wish, but I would like to ask you one important question before this meeting concludes."_

" _Go on, Headmaster Ozpin."_

" _You said about putting the Leviathan King down permanently, but I need to state this out loud, that apart from what we just witnessed of its rampage, we have no idea of what else the monster is capable of, or the true extent of the Semblance it seemed to possess when it decimated the Grimm. So how can we even think of a plan to defend our nations against this monster when we don't know what we're dealing with here?"_

 _Silence loomed over in the office._

 _The Councilor flinched a bit uncomfortably before quickly recomposing himself. The momentary act, however, was not lost on Ozpin, who slanted his eyes apprehensively._

" _Well, that's where the scientists and the eggheads from Atlas come in. Right now, they are currently conducting studies on the area where the Leviathan demolished the CRTT to study the radiation emitted by the monster. They might give us a clue about the kind of strange powers this reptile possesses in its arsenal. However, we don't know how long it will take for the Science Division to finalize their findings and frankly, it's not a lot to go on and we're running on borrowed time here. For now, we will have to use the methods that have enabled the Hunters and us to have an edge over the Grimm in the past and hopefully succeed in protecting our people from the Leviathan. That's all the info I can give to you, I'm sorry that I can't say more."_

" _Very well, thank you, Councilor. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare to hunt the lizard," Ozpin said, half-convinced._

 _The display screen disappeared prompting Ozpin to swivel his chair around to face the windows, before solemnly saying,_

" _Ms. Goodwitch, thank you for attending the teacher meetings and being the one to confide to in this matter. It's been a stressful week for both of us. Get your rest for today because you will need it for tomorrow."_

" _What are you going to do?" Glynda asked._

" _I have to prepare the announcement for the entire academy tomorrow. I am more than capable of arranging it, but it's just a lot to take in given how things were hectic for us. I… just need some time alone to sort this out."_

 _The blonde-haired authoritarian made no further comment as she lightly bowed her head before proceeding towards the elevator to get some well-deserved rest. This left Ozpin in the solitude of his office and he stared towards the window wondering if there is some other way to solve the dilemma he is now facing._

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

Indeed, for the first time in a long while, he didn't know what to do with the dilemma. It haunted him and with every possible alternative he tried formulate, they all ended in a similar outcome that it's not safe for the Vytal Festival to proceed when there's a mountain-sized monster with the power to unleash apocalyptic hell and terror much more potent than the Grimm could ever do lurking around, waiting for the moment to strike. Even when doing his other activities or when grading student papers yesterday, the hideous doubt pervaded in the back of his mind. On top of the same nightmare he had suffered from in his sleep, the mere thought of having to announce the cancelation of the Festival brought no comfort or peace to the Headmaster.

As time passed on from dawn to almost the time that classes start, he figured that it is time to let the students know the terrible truth much to his displeasure. So he headed to the elevator and the feeling of dread grew with every passing second.

* * *

 _ **Deep within the depths of the trenches beneath the sea…**_

A dark massive, reptilian shape with blood red spines rested within the bottom of the underwater trench. The Leviathan, or Gojira slept in the rock bed surrounded by volcanoes that were embedded with radioactive Dust crystals as the heat from them kept him warm. The kaiju had enough of actively swimming around the new seas in exploration for the past few days. After destroying the human fleet that have foolishly blasted their guns at him like many others before them, he dived below and managed to avoid further detection from the ships and submarines above him by hiding in the darkness of the vast network of caves. Sensing that the humans had given up their search for him for now, Gojira swam across the sea inspecting his new territory while fighting off some of the underwater Grimm that carelessly challenged him. Tired and needing to recharge, the atomic dinosaur now rested in the suitable rock bed where he is now.

Suddenly… his beady eyes opened. Gojira's senses picked up the familiar beeping of sonar from an Atlesian submarine. The humans were still persistent after all in their search and they never learned their mistakes whenever they crossed him just like the ones from his world. For him, that was irritating, but he was more than happy to oblige by capsizing the puny mammals to their watery grave. Rested and recharged with radioactive Dust energy he absorbed from the volcanoes, Gojira swam in search of the humans intruding on his newfound turf.

* * *

 _ **Amphitheater, 9:30 AM…**_

"Please, everyone, find your respective teams and wait for the announcement," Ozpin asked as he observed students and staff coming into the amphitheater after hearing that the Headmaster has an announcement to make.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN clustered near one of the back walls wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Does anyone have any idea what Ozpin is going to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Not a clue, sis," Yang answered and she shrugged her shoulders to emphasize the point.

"Jaune? Sun?"

"Nah-uh. I'm just as clueless as your sister or anyone else here for that matter," Jaune said.

"Same here. Heck, in fact, me, Neptune, and my buddies have only been here recently," Sun remarked as his team nodded in agreement.

"That's why we will only know when the Headmaster announces it," Weiss said it in 'a matter-of-fact' tone.

"If it is about the dreams that kept haunting us in our sleep, or about the new monster that trashed Vytal, I am interested to hear what he has to say," Blake remarked.

"He will probably say the same thing about the nightmares, or only mention them for a bit. I am pretty sure he has something to say about the monster," Weiss replied.

"I hope he has a mission for us to find the new monster and kill it. Cuz' my fists are more than eager to bash that disgusting lizard right in the nose for all the people it killed and for scaring my sister with endless nightmares!" Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed in shock, but fortunately, not loud enough that would attract attention from others outside of her teammates, JNPR, and SSSN.

"You brute! That's insane and downright suicidal! Ozpin would never allow any of us to go after a gigantic monster that could easily flatten a city block," Weiss said exasperatedly.

Their attention was immediately directed towards Ozpin, who stood on the central stage, tapping his cane on the floor and he said,

"Everyone, if you all would kindly listen to what I have to say, please."

Every single person in the room turned their attention towards the Headmaster, silently wondering what he has to announce this time.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what happened to the island of Vytal on that fateful night and of the nightmares that many of us are experiencing in our sleep ever since then. For those that do not know, this was no mere Grimm attack or a riot by the White Fang as some would have liked to believe. In actuality, the devastation was inflicted by a single entity. A lone, yet titanic reptilian beast with powers that are beyond description and many men and women, civilian, Huntsmen, and soldier, lost their lives. We are hoping to resolve the Vytalian refugee crisis that is currently keeping our authorities busy at the docks as soon as possible…"

Jaune's expression became saddened at the fact that the poor citizens fleeing from the Vytal have lost their homes and loved ones due to the Leviathan's warpath.

"The Leviathan, from what we observed so far, was able to render one of Atlas' finest and strongest military fleet useless and powerless in the face of its terrible might. The ferocious power of its fire and the destructive capabilities of both the Semblance and the aura this creature possess makes it grave threat to all of mankind. And possibly even much more dire than the Grimm and the White Fang combined. That is why… with deepest remorse, that I must inform you all…"

There was a long pause that filled the air with so much tension in amphitheater that a butter knife can slice through it. The students were all of the sudden anxious as some were wondering what made the normally calm Headmaster hesitant to say the last part of his sentence.

The momentary silence was broken when with great difficulty, Ozpin continued,

"…that Vytal Festival has been cancelled."

The sudden, unexpected news stirred a huge upset from the students as many complained and bickered amongst themselves, while others remained silent in both shock and disappointment.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"** Yang roared in rage, her hair flared up furiously with embers dancing around her, "That's not fair!"

Ruby quickly tried to calm down her enraged sister, "Yang, calm down! There's nothing more you can do. What's done is done!"

"Oh yeah!? That's it!? We're gonna let an overgrown iguana scare us into our little holes and we do nothing about it!? That's unacceptable! I refuse to accept this and let that lizard trample our chances for the tournament!"

Blake saw enough was enough. She clamped firmly onto the blonde brawler's shoulder and said,

"That's not for you to decide. That decision was up to the Council and Ozpin can only announce it. For better or for worse, the decision is final. Let it go before you burn up the whole stadium."

"No fair! I really wanted to break some legs!" Nora angrily whined before Ren pinched her harshly in the elbow.

"OW! Renny!"

"Nora, enough! Don't encourage her," Ren sternly reprimanded her.

"Guys, gals… I am just as angry as you all are about this, but throwing a tantrum like some of you are right now and what others are doing is not going to make this better. And besides, we're all not equipped or trained to handle with a monster the size of Mountain Glenn," Jaune stated in the best calm voice as possible to hopefully defuse the situation.

"Then there's the matter that we know nothing about this Leviathan. We have no plan on how to go about approaching the creature, let alone defeating it. Don't mistake me, we will figure out how to deal with the monster, but in order to do that, we need help. Unless, you and Nora set aside your tantrums, that will only make it harder for us to coordinate effectively and ask for help when we need it," Pyrrha added in to help reason with the hotheaded brawler and Viking before they do something regrettable.

The blonde bombshell's hair soon lulled after she calmed down when Yang finally regained her senses, "Grrr… *sigh* You're right about that, P-money. Sorry, guys… It's just been a bad start to the morning for me…"

"Same here," Nora's anger deflated as she calmed down as well.

"It's not your fault," Ren softened as he rubbed her orange hair, which helped soothe her frazzled nerves.

"I think everybody's under the weather," Ruby sheepishly commented with a nervous grin.

"Obviously," Weiss scoffed.

"From the nightmares or from the announcement?" Blake wondered.

Ozpin continued, trying to calm down the crowd now riled up by the acrid news, "Now I know that most of you have been training your skills while waiting to compete in the tournament for so long, but I hope that you will realize soon that the Amity Coliseum is a large potential target for the Leviathan. Therefore, we, the Kingdom of Vale, cannot afford to risk losing such a treasure."

The loud complaints gradually quieted into scarce mutterings and murmurs amongst the crowd of students, "Rest assured, our best teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses are onto this case as we speak, and they will be supported by Atlas' finest men to put up a stalwart defense against the monster, if it decides to land on our shores. The monster will be driven away and we will protect Vale at all costs… you are all dismissed for the day."

With the announcement done, students and even the false transfer students: Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder started to leave the amphitheater. None of them were pleased about the news, especially the latter for less than noble reasons.

"Damn that monster!" Mercury quietly cursed under his breath just enough for only the green-haired thief and the ember-eyed mistress to hear him as they quickly headed for their dorm room.

"There goes our plan down the drain. That Leviathan, or whatever it is, scared the crap out of those insufferable fools. It would've been pleasant to see the expression on their faces if it weren't for the fact that they reacted too much by cancelling the Vytal Festival!" Emerald seethed with her teeth clenched.

"The Vytal Festival was vital to our plan. Without it, we would not have the desired effect for our plan to succeed in capturing the rest of the Maiden's powers. I will admit that it was partly my fault that I reacted when I saw more of the guards coming out of the CCT along with an Atlesian Paladin. I hid when I thought I was spotted beforehand, but turned out it was an emergency transmission from Vale and that creature was the cause of it," Cinder's eyes seemed to glow a bit as she was miffed, if not, a little apprehensive about the Leviathan.

"You didn't seem pleased about the monster when I saw you watched the news. I thought you might enjoy it considering how it destroyed an entire city in one night. Not to mention you were silent for the past few days," Emerald wondered.

Mercury butted in, "Yeah, you had us tensed to be honest." Only to get a sharp nudge in the ribs by his partner to shut up.

Cinder turned her head back towards her and Mercury and stated, "While I did enjoy the destruction the Leviathan inflicted and I would love to consider taming it for our purposes, but that's not what got me vexed about it and forced me to consult to my master on this matter."

The gray-haired assassin and the thief's eyes widened in surprise as they rarely seen their boss lose her composure or become unsure of something.

Cinder turned her head back, not facing them anymore as she continued to walk down the hall.

"It's too dangerous for us to whisper about our plans, or rather, what's left of them out here. We better head back to our dorm room to come up with a plan to salvage the mess we're in. Come, Mercury and Emerald."

Her two henchmen quickly nodded and caught up with their mistress to head back towards their room.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, WILL be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
